Les joies du camping
by Tahiri-Chan
Summary: Et non, cette fic n'est pas morte, l'auteur met juste beaucoup de temps...Ne me tuez pas ! Voici la suite de cette romance à la plage...musclée !
1. Le départ

Les joies du Camping  
  
Auteur : Sakura-Chan (I'm baaaack ! Naan, revenez !! )  
  
E-mail : tahiri-chan@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source : GW, pourquoi, ça se voit paaas ??  
  
Genre : pas défini pour l'instant, sûrement romance, humour (enfin on essaye...) eeeeet Yaoï !!!  
  
Couple : hum...pas de spoiler, lisez la suite ^^  
  
Disclaimer : obligée de le faire ? Bon, bon, suite à ma malencontreuse première fic, Duo s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et refuse de me voir parce qu'il a eu la mauvaise idée de jeter un coup d'?il sur le scénar d'une fic que j'ai bien l'intention d'écrire un jour et qui ne tourne pas vraiment à son avantage !! Duooooo, reviens mamouuuur !!  
  
Notes de l'auteur : ceci est une fic sans scénar et je ne sais si elle a de l'avenir et non plus comment elle va tourner. Je l'écris d'un jet, alors attendez-vous à tout ! D'ailleurs, si vous souhaitez me faire part de quelques idées pour la suite, je suis preneuse !! Seule condition : 1×2 (ouuups, j'ai spoiléééé !!) L'idée du camping m'est venue par expérience personnelle. Tous ceux qu'ont a pu faire avec mes cop' ont tous plus ou moins foiré, on s'était bien marrées !! Alors, je vais peut-être rajouter quelques éléments véridiques dans cette fic, on verra...  
  
Avertissement : désolée si c'est un peu ennuyeux, mais je voulais présenter la joyeuse troupe avant de continuer l'histoire... Qui a baillé ??!!?  
  
Bonne Lecture !!!  
  
Prologue : présentations...   
  
C'était les vacances d'été, ils avaient tous quatre décidé de partir en vacances ensemble pour s'amuser un peu. D'ailleurs, c'était une pratique très courante et ils étaient assez âgés pour s'assumer tous seuls et partir pour la première fois sans leurs parents. Le plus dur fut de les convaincre de les laisser partir. Certains leur ont rendus des menus services, afin de payer ces vacances, comme Heero ou Trowa. Quatre quant à lui était un riche héritier, il eut surtout du mal à convaincre son père de ne pas lui donner ses gardes du corps pour les vacances, en essayant de lui expliquer que c'est surtout avec eux qu'il se ferait remarquer [1] et il fut si convaincant que son père accepta. Il dut également batailler pour que leurs vacances ne se passent pas dans une de leurs résidences secondaires peuplant la surface de la terre, ses amis souhaitant découvrir les joies du CAMPING ! Wufei n'eut lui aucun tracas, c'était le plus âgé, il avait déjà mis un peu d'argent de côté et ses parents le laissaient relativement libre, car il était un garçon sérieux.  
  
Wufei avait 18 ans, et son permis. La question du transport ne se posait donc pas. Ils partirent donc tous quatre avec armes et bagages au bord de Shenlong la vieille deudeuche trafiquée. Le coffre étant tout de même assez étroit, la plupart des bagages se retrouvèrent sur le toit de la voiture, tandis que le reste reposait sur les genoux de Quatre et Trowa à l'arrière de la voiture. D'ailleurs, seule la mèche de Trowa dépassait du petit monticule. Wufei, voyant cela, soupira :  
  
- Quatre, tu avais besoin d'emmener tout ça ?  
  
- Mais Wufei ! Lui parvint la voix étouffée de l'interpellé. On part trois semaines, il faut des vêtements de rechange !  
  
- Mais regarde Heero ! Il n'a qu'un sac lui !  
  
- Oui, mais il porte toujours la même chose. Moi j'aime varier un peu !  
  
Wufei poussa un autre soupir. Quatre était vraiment superficiel des fois...  
  
- Tu vas pas me dire que tous tes bagages, ce sont que des fringues ?!?  
  
- Non, bien sûr : il y a aussi mes affaires de toilette (Bref coup d'oeil sur l'énorme vanity broyant les genoux du pauvre Trowa), la trousse de premiers secours (« En fait d'une trousse, Quatre aurait mieux fait de dire : valise... » Pensa le chinois), parce que je suis sûr que vous n'y avez même pas pensé (« touché » grimacèrent les trois autres), les jouets de plage (alors là, Quatre avait pensé à tout : ballon multicolore, raquettes de plage rose fluo et la balle assortie, des bouées dont on n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en deviner la forme, des planches, etc...), ...  
  
Wufei secoua encore la tête. Quatre continuait de parler mais plus personne ne l'écoutait, à part Trowa peut-être... Mais bon, Quatre c'était Quatre, hein ! De son nom complet Quatre Raberba Winner, il avait 16 ans, tout comme Trowa, d'ailleurs ils étaient tous deux dans la même classe. Il avait les cheveux blonds presque blanc, des yeux d'un très beau turquoise et le teint extrêmement clair. Un des mystères de la vie sachant que Quatre avait des origines arabes...il était d'une gentillesse sans bornes, il adorait ses amis à en être étouffant parfois mais on lui pardonnait facilement ses débordements ! C'était une vraie mère poule quand il s'y mettait, mais il savait également être excentrique : la preuve, la deudeuche roulait à un rythme de tortue par le surpoids imposé, reconnaissons-le, par les bagages du petit blond...Wufeï ne regrettait pas cet excès de vitalité, comparé aux deux autres, Quatre en était aux antipodes...Et puis, Quatre était bien utile des fois : c'est lui qui avait monté « l'expédition » comme il disait, en repérant les campings et faisant les réservations [2], et il s'était également occupé de la liste de tout le matériel utile. Les trois autres y avaient quand même jeté un ?il, sous peine d'avoir de grosses surprises. Une deudeuche n'était pas un camion ! Ils parvinrent à convaincre Quatre que non, ce n'était pas la peine d'emmener le four-micro-ondes, qu'ils se contenteraient d'une petite gazinière et que non, le batteur électrique pour faire les gâteaux n'était pas spécialement utile dans un camping et que 2 casseroles et 2 poêles suffiraient amplement pour leur séjour, pas la peine d'emmener toute la batterie ! [3] La bataille fut plus rude pour la télé, mais il fut décidé qu'ils s'en passeraient pour le séjour : ils n'étaient pas en vacances pour rester enfermés dans la toile...Pour la nourriture, ils n'emmenaient que le strict nécessaire ; les denrées non périssables pris dans les réserves familiales, faisant ça de moins à acheter comme les bocaux de légumes ou de fruits, ou encore les confitures faites maison. Wufei s'en pourléchait d'avance, c'était un gros mangeur, ça inquiétait d'ailleurs les autres [4]. Pour le reste, ils verraient sur place.  
  
Ils ne purent empêcher l'essaim formé par des mères mode inquiet de rajouter des choses de dernière minute dans leurs sacs comme des pansements, des slips en plus, ...Heero eut même droit à sa boîte de préservatifs que sa mère lui donna en lui faisant un clin d'?il espiègle. Il fit disparaître cette boîte plus vite que son ombre, le visage écarlate en entendant ses amis se marrer comme des baleines derrière lui, rires qui disparurent quand la mère de Wufei lui tendit son caleçon « préféré », disait-elle avec plein de petits katanas dessus, Quatre eut droit à son pyjama avec les nounours roses et Trowa, bin, il dut subir une liste de recommandations longue comme son bras, déblatérée d'une traite par sa mère, qui mine de rien, avait un débit super rapide :  
  
- N'oublies pas de te laver les dents après chaque repas, et puis bien te laver les mains, n'oublie pas de laver ta serviette souvent, puis rince bien ton maillot de bain après t'être baigné et mets ton bonnet de bain surtout sinon tu pourrais avoir des poux. Passe à la douche pour te débarrasser du sel, sinon ta peau va sécher. Et la crème solaire, je t'ai mis du indice 80, je ne sais pas si ça suffira mais tu appliques toutes les heures, faut bien ça au moins si tu ne veux pas souffrir de coups de soleils. Et bla bla bla...  
  
Wufei vit que Trowa n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, il a dû déjà y avoir droit hier soir au dîner. Heureusement que sa mère à lui n'était pas comme ça, il ne le supporterait pas ! Enfin, ça se terminait. Ils purent enfin partir, une heure après l'heure prévue. Wufei pensa :  
  
« Note à moi-même : prévoir une marge de sécurité la prochaine fois... »  
  
*****  
  
La route allait être longue : 8 heures au moins étaient prévus pour se rendre sur la côte, autant dire qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu la mer, sauf Quatre au cours de l'un de ses innombrables voyages [5]. Ils étaient tous excités à leur façon : Wufei s'énervait contre sa voiture qui n'avançait pas, Heero avait dû dire DEUX mots ENTIERS depuis qu'ils étaient partis et Trowa levait de temps en temps un sourcil d'impatience. Seul Quatre fidèle à lui même assommait tout le monde avec ses bavardages.  
  
Heero était à la place du copilote [6], étant le plus apte à guider Wufei. Et surtout il ne risquait pas de le déconcentrer, étant de nature très silencieuse. Il était métis, avec du sang japonais dans les veines, de son petit nom Heero Yuy. D'apparence très froide, rehaussé par l'éclat cobalt de ses yeux, il était peu bavard et se liait très difficilement. D'ailleurs, si les circonstances n'avaient pas été ce qu'elles ont été, ils ne seraient pas ensemble à l'heure qu'il était. Il avait fallu un coup de pouce du destin pour qu'ils se rencontrent. Mais il avait indéniablement des qualités que les autres avaient peu à peu découvertes. Ils savaient que Heero appréciait énormément leur compagnie, qu'elle lui avait permis de s'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres, même s'il resterait toujours secret. D'ailleurs les autres l'aimaient comme cela et ne lui demandaient surtout pas de changer. Heero avait besoin d'eux, comme eux avaient besoin de lui et ça ils en étaient tous conscients.  
  
Wufei le considérait comme son meilleur ami, il se confiait beaucoup à lui lorsqu'il se sentait mal ou avait juste besoin de parler. Il savait que le japonais était une oreille sûre et présente. Heero ne lui dispensait aucun conseil, ayant déjà lui-même du mal à gérer sa propre vie, mais ce n'est pas de toute façon ce que lui demandait le chinois. Il voulait juste un confident. L'inverse était vrai aussi, mais beaucoup plus rare, c'est pour cela que Wufei se faisait un devoir de toujours être là quand on avait besoin de lui. Le chinois était un garçon de confiance, son amitié était rare mais précieuse. Il avait un sale caractère, ombrageux, colérique et borné. Mais il était généreux et aussi, ce qui pouvait être utile, très fort en arts martiaux. Il avait d'ailleurs initié ses amis. Heero se trouva alors être un élève plus que performant. Quoi d'étonnant pour une personne qui avait l'habitude de réussir tout ce qu'elle entreprenait ?  
  
Quand à Trowa, il était le calme incarné. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver contre qui ou quoi que ce soit. Il était également peu bavard (Tout le contraire de sa mère !!), ce qui en faisait le parfait contraire de Quatre -et les contraires s'attirent ! - c'est ce qu'avait pensé Wufei en les voyant tous les deux. Ils formaient vraiment un très beau couple tous les deux et Wufei savait que si ça devait clasher, il irait illico vérifier le bec des poules tellement il n'y croirait pas. Ca devait faire maintenant à peu près 6 ans qu'ils se connaissaient tous les deux - depuis le collège- et 6 mois qu'ils avaient « officialisé » leur relation. Et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Wufei et Heero pouvaient souffler un peu, Trowa modérant quelque peu les ardeurs de Quatre.  
  
Donc, voilà notre joyeuse troupe, formé de quatre nationalités différentes, un beau melting pot qui attirait les regards partout où il passait. Il fallait également rajouter qu'ils étaient tous quatre incroyablement beaux, et que cela n'arrangeait pas les choses. Pour un groupe qui aimait la discrétion, c'était un peu raté. Mais bon, ils espéraient tous que tout se passerait bien pendant les vacances...  
  
A suivre !  
  
Arigato à ma Callie-bébé pour ses corrections ^^ !  
  
[1] : imaginer le topo : 4 gars baraqués, avec lunettes noires, oreillettes blanches bien voyantes et le costume sombre, sur une plage entourant un pauvre adolescent gringalet en caleçon de plage...Bwaah ahahahaha !! Il aurait l'air ridicule not' Quat'chou !  
  
[2] : voilà ce qu'on devrait faire avec les cop' ; ça nous éviterait de risquer à chaque fois de dormir dans la voiture pask'on n'avait pas pensé à ce genre de choses -__- '... Que de souvenirs !!  
  
[3] : C'est toujours la fête pour savoir ce que l'on doit emmener ou pas...ch'ais pas vous, mais nous on s'retrouve à chaque avec trois tonnes de trucs et comme c'est souvent moi à l'arrière, je me paye tout sur les genoux. Maaaaaarre !! Quand on oublie pas quelque chose...Tiens, une fois on a oublié les allumettes, les magasins étaient fermés et on avait rien de froid à manger...Est-il utile de préciser qu'après 3 h de route, on crevait la dalle (surtout après le montage d'une tente qui datait de 3 avant J-C !) boooon, on commande une pizza ? (Duo : Où ça, pizzaaaaaaaaaaaaa ????)  
  
[4] : Un élément véridique, un ! Mais nan, c'est pas moi, c'est une cop' ! Du genre, on sort de table à 21 h le soir. Partie de cartes. 22 h La copine (Vi de son p'tit nom) : J'me f'rais bien une tartine-du beurre-du chocolat moa ! Nous : o__O '''Beh, y'a pas de chocolat Vi ! Vi : mais y'a du cacao ? Aller à la bouffe !! Vous voulez répondre quoi à ça vous ? -__-'  
  
[5] C'est pas trop mon cas, n'habitant qu'à moins de deux heures de la côte, je vais la voir de temps en temps. C'est pour ça que je préfère la montagne : elle est trop loin pour que j'y aille souvent !  
  
[6] appelé plus communément la place du mort...mwah ahahahahaha !!! Naaan, c'est pas une Deathfic, j'rigole !! Ok ok pas drôle...  
  
Z 'êtes encore là ?? Alors *chibi eyes *, c'est digérable ?  
  
Le 06/03/03 


	2. Le piquenique de la mort

Auteur : Sakura-Chan (euuuh...oui, c'est moi...*court se planquer*)  
  
E-mail : tahiri-chan@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source : Ouah la colle !!  
  
Genre : Déjà un peu plus défini, UA, tentative pitoyable d'humour, la romance pour plus tard. Ah oui, martyrisage...de nez ^_____^ !!! Hystérique ?  
  
Couple : je ne peux le cacher plus longtemps : 3×4 (Ouip !) pis après on verra ^__- !  
  
Disclaimer : décidément Duo ne veut pas sortir...Duooooo-mamour, j'te jure que ça ira mieux dans cette fic (enfin, à peu près...) !! Allez, sors *sob sob* !!!  
  
Notes : bin, y'a pas aujourd'hui...qui a crié « Ouf !! » ?? Puisque c'est comme ça une ch'tite note ! Hin hin... Euuuh en fait ma bêta est un ch'tit peu en grève...Elle a son petit caractère voyez-vous...Hum... Dooonc si reste des défauts pas tapé sur l'autrice !!!  
  
Reviews : Woéééééééééééééééééé !!!! * sob sob * C'est l'émotion... 4 reviews !!!! Comment exprimer toute ma gratitude ???  
  
Luna : Vraiment merci pour tes précision ^__^ ! 'fectivment j'ai fait des paragraphes trop longs, gomen, je l'f'rais plus... (Pis ma bêta va entendre parler de moa !) ... (p't'êtes pas le moment remarque... -__-) Pour les reviews, alors là, en fait ch'uis nouvelle sur fanfiction et moi et l'anglais c'est un peu fâché alors j'avais rien vu... Mais normalement c'est rétabli ^^ Michi Luna !!!! Pour Duo...Hin hin...il est où ? Beeeh, cherchez bien...  
  
Kaoro : Michi ch'est gentil ^__^ ! Pour Dudule-mamour, voir review ci- dessus...Niark !  
  
Natsu : tant d'enthousiasme pour une si modeste fic....Woééééééé !!! Trop d'émotions pour une seule personne...Ouais j'ai un peu spoilé dans mon précédent chapitre, j'cause trop...mais ôssi mon couple préféré c'est 1 et 2 alors...  
  
He014 : Pour Wufeï, rien de déterminé encore...quoique si (d'ailleurs gros délire à venir ^^ ...)... mais pas avec qui tu penses ! J'espères que tu m'en veux pas ?  
  
Chapitre 1 : Le pique-nique de la mort  
  
Ils étaient partis depuis 10 h ce matin. Il était 13 h et nos 4 amis commençaient sérieusement à souffrir de la faim, à croire le concert des Quatre Gargouillis qui faisait son concerto dans la voiture ! Mais pour l'instant, c'était la campagne à perte de vue et aucune aire de repos n'était indiquée sur leur route. Quatre était très tatillon dessus : pas question de manger avec les vaches ou avec les porcs dans la forêt ! [1] Et puis il fallait un lieu propre, avec si possible une table et des bancs pour s'installer confortablement, sans fourmilière à proximité parce que les fourmis c'était des vraies catastrophes pendant les pique-niques et que ça gâchait tout le plaisir de manger, et puis faire attention au nid des guêpes ou de frelons [2] qu'il pouvait y avoir dans les arbres, pas de tables trop ombragées pour profiter un peu du soleil, mais avec tout de même un coin d'ombre pour se rafraîchir, et puis aussi un espace assez large pour pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes un peu après un voyage qui commençait à être éprouvant avec tous ses bagages et ...  
  
- Et des coussins sur les bancs pendant que tu y es ??!!?? S'énerva Wufei, qui commença à en avoir sa claque du petit blondinet.  
  
Il s'attira un regard de reproche de Trowa...Enfin, il le sentit plus qu'il ne le vit à travers le tas de valises. Nan, mais quoi c'était vrai ! Il était déjà 15h, ça faisait deux heures qu'ils cherchaient, il n'avait pas arrêté de conduire et aucun d'autre d'entre eux n'avait le papier rose .Donc, par simple esprit de déduction, il était obligé de s'y coller pendant tout le trajet ! Il savait déjà que ça risquait de ne pas être drôle, mais de là à lui coller une épreuve supplémentaire- à savoir la présence de Quatre - il n'était pas un surhomme ! Tout à coup, il entrevit un panneau salvateur. Heero dut le remarquer aussi car il poussa un « Hn » très soulagé...  
  
Sans prévenir, Wufei braqua brusquement vers la direction du panneau, manquant tout dans sa joie de l'emporter comme souvenir à travers son pare- brise... Quatre poussa un cri strident [3] :  
  
- Wufeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! Mais qu'est que tu fais ???  
  
- ... (Trowa : t'as trouvé ton permis dans une pochette surprise ? )  
  
Wufei, faisant la sourde oreille, s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus sur le parking de l'aire déserte [4], s'attirant un nouveau hurlement du pauvre Quatre qui se ramassa sur le torse de Trowa ('fectivement le pauvre...) et reçut en prime une pluie de bagages qui étaient tout sauf poids plumes...Il se mit à pleurer :  
  
- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn !!! Wufei, il est méssant avec moaaaaaaaa !!!! Bouaaaaaaaaaahhh !!! Trowaaaaaaaa !!!!  
  
- ... (Trowa : t'inquiètes ça va aller) [5]  
  
- Wow, Quatre ! C'est pas fini ta crise ? Y'a plus urgent à faire ! Gueula Wufei, pour essayer de couvrir le bruit des mugissements du petit arabe.  
  
- Sob sob... Et...et... quoi alors ?  
  
- MANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!!!  
  
A ces mots, Wufei sortit de la voiture, suivit rapidement de Heero...qui se planta direct par terre en sortant, un ballon de plage ayant malencontreusement atterri entre ses pieds.  
  
- Hnnnnn !!! K'so ! [6]  
  
Wufei s'écroula de rire, voyant le perfect boy par terre, pitoyable avec le ballon rose bonbon entre les pieds. Quatre s'esclaffa aussi, tout chagrin envolé et Trowa....bin...toujours pareil quoi... ils s'arrêtèrent de rire quand Heero se releva, le visage en sang.  
  
- ...me suis cassé le nez...Dit-il simplement.  
  
Wufei n'eut pas le temps de relever l'exploit de 5 mots dans la phrase - c'est l'émotion qui le faisant tant parler - qu'il se précipitait dans la voiture, cherchant la trousse de secours - ou plutôt « valise » - promise par Quatre un peu plus tôt. Il éjecta tous les bagages de la deudeuche, n'écoutant qu'à peine les couinements de Quatre contre un tel acte de barbarie envers ses chéries et qu'il allait appeler la SPV Société Protectrice des Valises s'il n'arrêtait pas tout de suite et lui dire ce qu'il cherchait.  
  
- La trousse de secours bien sûr ! Tu vois pas qu'il pisse le sang ! Éructa le chinois, montrant Heero du menton, les deux mains occupées par deux valises...Auquel Heero répondit :  
  
- pas la peine...  
  
- quoi, pas la peine ??? Que...  
  
Wufei devint blanc, regardant horrifié Heero remettre d'un coup sec son nez en place. Il manqua rendre les maigres restes de son petit déjeuner et voyant l'état de Quatre, il pensa que son repas à lui non plus ne devait pas être bien loin d'atterrir quelque part... [7]  
  
- Heero ! Mais t'es cinglé !!  
  
- Hn... (Comprenez ce que vous voulez, flemme de traduire...)  
  
Après tout ça, ils n'étaient plus sûrs d'avoir si faim que ça....  
  
- Brrrrrrreeeeewww !!!!!!  
  
Réflexion faite, ils allaient quand même manger, parce que l'estomac lui, n'était pas d'accord avec cet état de fait !  
  
C'était Quatre qui avait préparé les sandwichs. Pendant qu'il cherchait dans son bardas où il avait pu les mettre, Wufei, Heero et Trowa préparèrent la seule table que Quatre avait bien voulu admettre comme « à peu près potable », réflexion qui avait fait levé les yeux de Wufei au ciel, tout ça pour manger des sandwichs. A quoi Trowa avait répliqué d'un regard qu'un camping était une affaire de concessions. Ouais, bah si ça continuait comme ça, la seule concession qu'il ferait c'était de balancer Quatre par la vitre de la voiture avec armes et bagages ! Ca fera de la place comme ça ! Et la paix aussi...  
  
Un cri de victoire s'échappa de la voiture : Quatre avait réussi à mettre la main sur la glacière qui renfermait leur pitance [8]. Wufei sentit son estomac se tordre encore plus par la faim et des dizaines de bons petits plats plus qu'appétissants défilaient langoureusement devant ses yeux...Heero le regardait d'un air désolé : apparemment son extase nutritive n'était pas passé inaperçu...  
  
La nappe à carreaux rouges et blancs (from Quatre Raberba Winner bien sûr!) fut rapidement installée et Quatre commença par distribuer la ration d'entrées de carottes râpées entre les 4 garçons. Ce n'est pas ça qui allait remplir les gouffres des garçons affamés mais il y avait encore les sandwichs après...Wufei s'empara avidement du sien...pour le recracher aussitôt de surprise :  
  
- Pouuuaaaaaah !! Y'a quoi là-dedans ????  
  
- Eh bien, beaucoup de salade, des tomates, des carottes et quelques graines de soja [9] fit Quatre, content de lui.  
  
Bon dieu ! Il savait bien qu'il avait oublié quelque chose : Quatre était végétariiiiien !!! Naaaan !!! Il vit Heero froncer les sourcils et le nez...euh non, oubliez le nez, l'as encore bobo...à la première bouchée de son sandwich...  
  
- Et mon sandwich jambon-beurre-fromage avec mayo-moutarde-ketchup, l'es oùùùù ??? Quatre, dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ?  
  
- Mais Wufei, Répliqua Quatre, un peu dégoûté par la description du sandwich parfait made in Chang Wufei, c'est pour ton bien ! Tout cela est très sain pour ton corps, ça t'apporte tous les éléments dont ton corps a besoin sans une ooooonce de graisse ^^ !  
  
Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ? Heero et Wufei reprirent leurs sandwichs à contrecoeur, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, avec comme bruit de fond Quatre qui discourait sur le fait qu'ils avaient l'air idiot à refuser d'écouter les besoins de leur corps, et que son Trowa-mamour ne faisait pas tant de manières pour manger un sandwich si délicatement préparé de tout son c?ur et que sans lui et sa saine vie, ils seraient morts avant 30 ans et qu'il allait tout de suite remédier à ce problème !  
  
« Misère... » Pensèrent trois âmes en peine. [10]  
  
*****  
  
Le reste du pique-nique ne se passa pas trop mal. Leur aire de repos était tranquille, il n'y avait personne et elle était plutôt bien aménagée. Il y avait des toilettes, à la grande joie de Quatre qui n'avait pas encore compris qu'il était un garçon et qu'il pouvait faire ça où il le voulait parce que ça ne posait pas autant de problèmes que les « onnas » selon Wufei. L'aire était bien ombragée et il y avait assez d'espace pour se dégourdir un peu. Wufei avait bien l'intention de se reposer encore un peu. Surtout s'il voulait éviter un crime sur un certain blondinet...  
  
Lequel blondinet semblait avoir retrouver toute sa joie de vivre, discourant avec ses amis sur la beauté de la nature et ses vertus multiples...quand soudain il se leva en hurlant comme un hystérique en voyant...une pauvre coccinelle qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se poser sur le doigt blanc de l'arabe pour souffler un peu. Quatre avait les yeux exorbités de terreur et secoua le doigt de toutes ses forces pour y chasser Coccinelle, laquelle s'enfuit la queue entre les pattes vers celui qui semblait moins fou que les autres j'ai nommé Heero ! En y regardant de plus près, on pouvait presque la voir secouer la tête de dépit...  
  
Quatre, toujours pas remis de cet attentat à l'encontre de sa personne, courut se réfugier dans les toilettes et s'y enferma à double tour, pour vider toute la terreur ressentie en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.  
  
- Beueueueueueueueueuehhh !! J'ai peeeeeeeeeeur !!!  
  
Ses trois amis s'approchèrent de la porte, Wufei ayant abandonné l'idée de se reposer.  
  
- .... (Trowa : Quatre, sors elle est partie)  
  
- Tu nous es d'un grand secours Trowa, Fit Wufei, sarcastique.  
  
- Quatre, la bête est partie, y'en a plus, sors. Fit Heero, pressé d'en finir avec cette histoire.  
  
- Et qui te dit qu'elle ne m'attend pas derrière toi, avec son dard venimeux, prête à me poignarder dans le dos ? Sanglota Quatre.  
  
- De toute façon, il y a plein de bêtes à la mer, tu n'as pas fini d'en voir. Sors.  
  
- Heerooooooo !!! Gronda Wufei, alors que Quatre repartit dans une de ses crises de larmes. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas le faire sortir ! Il faut essayer la diplomatie !  
  
Heero éructa un « Hn » de mécontentement face à cet intermède désagréable, mais néanmoins, il s'approcha de la porte pour essayer la méthode conseillée par Wufei.  
  
...Quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant sortir un Quatre plus blanc que blanc [11] au comble de la terreur....et un Heero sur le carreau qui se tenait le nez, qui avait encore absorbé tout le choc.  
  
- Heero, ça va ??  
  
- Hn [12] ! Grimaça t'il de douleur.  
  
- Attends je vais chercher la trousse...Non, ne fais pas ....  
  
*clac*  
  
-ça.....Beeeeeurk, tu pourrais attendre que je me retourne au moins !!  
  
-Hn... [13]  
  
- Booooon, il est où maintenant l'hystérique ? S'interrogea Wufei.  
  
Avisant que Trowa n'était plus parmi eux, il le chercha et le trouva près de la deudeuche en train de lui murmurer de mots doux....  
  
- QUOA !!!! Mais k'est-qu'il fait à ma Shenlong cet allumé ????  
  
- Baka ! Quatre...  
  
- Aaaaah oui...J'préfère ça....  
  
Les deux garçons s'approchèrent de la voiture qui tremblait de peur...Rectification : Quatre tremblait de peur, faisant secouer la pauvre voiture.  
  
- Je veux partiiiiiiiiiiiiir !! Wufei s'il te plaiiiiiiiiit !!!! * Attaque des yeux larmoyants *  
  
- Ouch ! (Viens de se prendre l'attaque des yeux larmoyants en pleine figure) Quatre, je me suis pas encore reposé, j'ai envie de dormir un peu moi !  
  
- Naaaaaan, to plaiiiiiii !!!!!!!  
  
- Quatre, si Wufei ne se repose pas, on pourrait avoir un accident. Fit la voix TRES calme de Trowa. [14].  
  
- *Sob sob * peux pas rester lààààààà !!! Trop peuuuuuur !!! Y'avait une araignéééééééééééééée dans les toileeeeeeeeeeeettes !!!!  
  
Voyant Wufei sur le point de craquer et Heero prêt à lui sortir son pied quelque part, Trowa employa alors les grands moyens : il éjecta le reste de bagages de la voiture et s'y enferma avec Quatre, laissant les deux autres éberlués à la porte (si l'on puis dire...) N'empêche, ça avait l'air de marcher, les cris de Quatre se calmèrent instantanément tandis que la voiture tremblait déjà moins....même si ça n'allait pas durer longtemps pour une autre raison, ça nos deux compères le savaient pertinemment.  
  
Wufei put enfin savourer la paix retrouvée et alla se coucher sous l'ombre d'un arbre pour y faire une petite sieste salvatrice, tandis que Heero récupéra son laptop de son sac-à-dos, son unique bagage et se mit à tapoter. Wufei pensa qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'Heero pouvait bien taper sur son ordi, avant de sombrer dans les affres doucereux d'un sommeil réparateur...  
  
A Suivre ! ^^  
  
Reviews pour ce pitoyable de rinini de petit chapitre ???  
  
*****  
  
[1] l'a de ces idées le ch'tit Quatre quand même...Moi j'aurais plutôt dit sangliers dans la forêt...mais je fais que retranscrire ce qu'il raconte moa ^__^ !!!  
  
[2] Avis perso de l'auteur : SALES BETES !!!  
  
[3] Imaginer Réléna dans ses grands jours...  
  
[4] Beh, l'es 15h tout de même...Merci Quat' ^__^  
  
[5] Très convaincant...  
  
[6] En gros ? Traduc : « Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce ballon de chiottes à la c** de m**** » Oui c'est vulgaire mais essayez un peu de glisser sur un ballon de plage rose bonbon et de rester digne après, vous verrez bien si vous sortirez un sublime poème de Baudelaire...  
  
[7] Je parle pas de Trowa, c'est pas la peine ^^ !  
  
[8] plus ça va, plus je me demande comment ils ont fait pour tout faire rentrer dans une deudeuche...mais j'aimais bien le concept de cette voiture...  
  
[9] J'invente totalement ! J'essaye d'imaginer un sandwiche plus que light pour le pôvre Wu-chéri-t'as-pas-fini-de-souffrir !!! ^__^  
  
[10] Ouiii, 3 ! Je me suis pas trompée...Hey Trowa est pas végétarien non plus, c'est lui le plus héroïque finalement dans l'affaire...réussir à duper Quat'chou !!  
  
[11] comme la lessive ! Ouip ^__^ !!  
  
[12] Trad : « A ton avis bordel !!!!! »  
  
[13] Trad : « M'en fiche... »  
  
[14] a y est : première parole !!!!!! Suis fière de moa, c'est ma BA de la journée : ne conduisez pas plus de deux heures sans vous reposer ! Déjà que là j'ai fait une entorse pour le matin....alors Quat' tu m'auras pas !!!  
  
Sakura-Chan (Plus folle que jamais !) 


	3. Sans tambours, ni trompetteset heureusem...

Auteur : Sakura-Chan  
  
E-mail : tahiri-chan@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source : Nieh eh eh, c'est vrai qu'on a peut-être un ch'tit peu de mal à le voir : GW ! Ouip !  
  
Genre : UA, encore essai d'humour (nan, pas tapé !) ; pluie de problèmes (ça se passe vraiment comme ça avec moi en réalité ! Fô bien que je me venge...) et une surprise si vous êtes sages...  
  
Couple : 3+4, pis après, toujours pas !!! Avec qui vais-je mettre Wu ? Les paris sont ouverts ! Pas d'indice, nan, nan...Et du coup j'arrête de trop l'ouvrir, j'vais laisser échapper l'idée...  
  
Disclaimer : Je n'ai malheureusement pas les talents de croche-serrure de Duo-mamour...Il a essayé de m'avoir au chantage : j'écris un lemon avec Hee- chan et il accepte de sortir ! Non mais qui c'est qui commande ici ?  
  
Notes : acclamons le retour en force de ma bêta tout bonnement incapable de résister à mes yeux de merlan frit (et accessoirement aux menaces de ne pas finir mes fics, niark !) Donc, pour les fautes, demandez Callie !  
  
Bêta-Callie : Je suis pas infailliiiiiiiiible !!  
  
Remerciements :  
  
Aky : ouuuups désolée, j'ai encore merdé à updater le précédent chapitre ! J'ai rétabli le problème ! C'est parti pour un troisième ^__^ ! (et si je merde encore, c'est normaaaaaal ! Mais merci de m'avertir...)  
  
Kaoro : Quat' pourri gâté = un gros trip !!!!! Pas d'inquiétude pour Duo- mamour ! C'est mon perso préféré parmi tous les bishôs de la terre, alors s'il apparaissait pas dans la fic, ce serait vraiment un comble !! Pis ôssi, veut pas sortir de sa chambre !! * sob sob* Aidez-moi si vous plaiiiit !!!! Si ça marche, peut-être dans le prochain chapitre ou...peut- être une ch'tite surprise qui sait ? (Fô que j'installe les autres d'abord...)  
  
Kima-pupuce : Yeah ! Ca part encore en délire, j'espère que ça ira pour toi !!!  
  
Atfrog : Booon, je vais essayer de rendre Quat'chou plus digérable et moins « bonbon rose » ! ^__^ mais c'est pas gagné !!  
  
Hathor : aaaah une de mes déesses préférées...ouh là, je pars ailleurs, désolée ^__^' ! Décidément, Duo se fait attendre...hin hin...Pour Wufeï, je l'aime ôssi dans cette fic, il y a tellement de possibilités pour l'emmerder !!  
  
Elisa : Et encore une signature pour Duo...Je crois qu'avec tout ça, va peut-être vouloir sortir...Quatre s'arranger ? Bah, il vous déplaît tant que ça comme çaaaaaa ??? ;__ ;   
  
Luna : Voili la suite !!  
  
Bonne Lecture !! (Si c'est possible !!)  
  
Chapitre 2 : Sans tambours ni trompettes...et heureusement !  
  
Wufeï émergea doucement de sa petite sieste. Oh là là, comme cela faisait du bien après toutes les jérémiades farfelues d'un Quatre énervé par le voyage ! Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'en une seule demi-journée, il aurait eu autant envie de tuer le petit arabe. Il n'avait pas du tout - mais alors pas-du-tout - envie de penser aux trois semaines restantes... Il se demandait bien comment Quatre réussirait à rester vivant, peut-être aurait-il dû finalement accepter les gardes du corps de son père...ne serait-ce que pour le protéger d'un Wufeï pris de folie subite face à tant d'innocence...bon, c'était pas tout ça, mais ils n'étaient pas encore rendu dans leur camping...Allez en route ! Wufeï fixa encore un petit moment le ciel :  
  
« Tiens c'est drôle, je me rappelais pas que le soleil était si bas quand je me suis endormi... »  
  
Pris d'un doute subit, il chercha fébrilement sa montre dans ses poches, pour la retrouver autour de son poignet, où elle l'avait sagement attendu [1]. Mon Dieu, il n'avait pas dormi une heure, mais trois !!!! Seigneur, seigneur, seigneur, et il restait plus de trois heures de route !!! Wufeï se leva d'un bond pour voir où étaient les autres traîtres qui l'avaient laissé dormir...et hallucina complètement : Quatre et Trowa était toujours dans la voiture, apparemment endormis aussi et dans une tenue que la décence m'interdit d'exposer ici ; quant à Heero le perfect boy, eh bien, il était toujours sur son laptop, une expression extatique au visage ! Wufeï sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et il se mit à hurler :  
  
- Mais c'est pas vraiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! Qui, bon Dieu, mais qui m'a flanqué des crétins pareils !!??!! Quatre, Trowa, levez vous et plus vite que ça !!! Et je vous prie de vous habiller, je sais qu'on est en été mais y'a des limites à l'impudeur !  
  
Lesdits interpellés s'étaient levés en sursaut et la couverture de la deudeuche avait glissé à terre, ne laissant rien d'autre pour les couvrir. Quatre était tout ébouriffé et semblait tomber tout droit de la quatrième dimension. Quant à Trowa, on put juste entrapercevoir un léger froncement de sourcil, exprimant sa désapprobation d'être réveillé si bruyamment et semblait prêt à aller se recoucher et avec Quatre s'entend, ce qu'un autre cri de Wufeï l'empêcha de faire :  
  
- Et je vous prie de ne pas prendre ma voiture pour une chambre à coucher à l'avenir ! Ce n'est pas un love-hôtel !!!!  
  
Il se retourna vers Heero, qui ne se sentait pas du tout concerné par la scène :  
  
- Et toi !!! C'est pas bientôt fini tes gamineries de toxico dépendant sur ton laptop de m**** [2]  
  
Sur quoi, il s'attira un regard de la mort qui tue made in Heero Yuy, un peu biaisé par ses yeux qui avaient pris un aspect zombiesque et complètement éclaté par trois heures de surf d'affilé, mais suffisamment convaincant pour que Wufei se calme d'un degré. Heero lui répondit :  
  
- je te signale que ce n'est pas moi qui ait dormi trois heures en ronflant comme un bienheureux sur la pelouse...  
  
Wufei se sentit rougir :  
  
- Bon...euh bref...On rembarque tout et on y va ! On a plus le temps !  
  
Quatre et Trowa s'étaient rapidement rhabillés et 10 minutes après, ils étaient tous présents dans la voiture, les bagages sur les genoux des mêmes, Wufei au volant et Heero qui regardait avec méfiance le ballon rose bonbon qui se balançait dangereusement entre ses jambes...  
  
- Je crois qu'on va être bon pour dormir dans la voiture, les campings ferment à 22h et il est déjà 19h passé, dit avec désespoir Wufei, qui envisageait avec terreur une nuit dans Shenlong avec 3 autres personnes, dont deux qui avaient du mal à contrôler leurs hormones et une qui semblait vouloir te tuer même dans ton sommeil si jamais par malheur tu la touchais ne serait-ce que d'un frôlement, ce qui était inévitable dans une voiture de cette taille....Absolument horrible...  
  
- Mais non, Wufeï, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Comme j'ai réservé, j'ai reçu un code qui nous permet de rentrer dans le camping jusqu'à minuit, donc pas de souci [3] ! Lui répondit Quatre, tout sourire.  
  
Wufei eut presque envie de l'embrasser : pour une fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de rationnelle ! A en croire le regard de gratitude de Heero, lui aussi avait envisagé la nuit dans la deudeuche et ne semblait que très peu enchanté par cette perspective... *****  
  
La troupe fit les trois heures d'une traite, ou presque...Quatre, apparemment incommodé par on-ne-savait-quoi faisait arrêter la deudeuche tous les quarts d'heure, ce qui fit vite oublier toutes les bonnes résolutions du conducteur envers le blondinet. Comme il finit par s'endormir dans les bras de ses bagages chéries-mamours, le groupe put souffler un peu. Même Trowa semblait soulagé. Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de la côte, ils ne purent pas vraiment l'admirer, c'était la nouvelle lune et il était déjà 23h. Personne ne connaissait l'endroit et se diriger dans une ville inconnue plongée dans les ténèbres n'était pas chose des plus aisées.  
  
Quatre, réveillé, essayait de repérer le chemin et les campings du coin. Tout d'un coup, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un camping plongé dans la pénombre.  
  
- c'est là, c'est là !! S'égosilla Quatre, au bord de l'apoplexie.  
  
- Tu es sûr ? Fit Heero.  
  
- Oui, oui, pas de doute ! C'est le nom !  
  
Wufei s'avança alors jusqu'à la barrière à niveau située à l'entrée du camping et attendit que Quatre compose le code et que la barrière se lève. Il était minuit moins le quart, juste à temps. Tous crevaient la dalle mais il fallait monter la tente avant. Que d'épreuves en perspective...Il vit Quatre remonter dans la voiture, dépité.  
  
- Quoi ? Firent les trois autres en ch?ur.  
  
- Bin, ça marche pas ....fit la voix faible de Quatre.  
  
- Oh non, manquait plus que ça ! Fit Wufei.  
  
Heero hnna de mécontentement.  
  
- Je suis désolé...La voix tremblotante de Quatre résonna dans la voiture comme une sonnette d'alarme.  
  
Wufei fut le premier à comprendre. Il se précipita :  
  
- Non ! Quatre ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Ne...  
  
Trop tard :  
  
- Bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn !!!  
  
-...pleure pas...seigneur je vais craquer...Trowa fait quelque chose bon dieu !  
  
Trowa réagit alors et embrassa fougueusement son amant, qui se tu sur le champ. La méthode qui marche...  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
  
Hugh ! Le perfect boy avait parlé !  
  
- T'as pas une idée justement ? Répliqua vertement le chinois.  
  
- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on se débrouille...et que tous les deux.  
  
Sous-entendu : les deux autres derrière n'ont pas l'air prêt à nous prêter main forte...  
  
- booooon, je crois que Shenlong va servir de couchette cette nuit. Ne fais pas la tête ! On n'a pas le choix je crois ! Il faut qu'on attende demain matin quand le camping se décidera à ouvrir.  
  
- Hn !  
  
-...  
  
- Et pour manger ?  
  
-.... (Bis) [4]  
  
- Wu ?  
  
- M'appelles pas....Rhooooo !! Fit Wufei en voyant le petit sourire en coin de Heero. Il voulait juste le faire réagir et ça avait marché. Il le connaissait trop... Bon, alors, il faut d'abord qu'on installe Shenlong quelque part. On ne va pas rester devant la barrière [5].  
  
- Je propose le parking là, on ne sera pas trop loin du camping et on sera abrité par les arbustes si on doit allumer le réchaud.  
  
- Bonne idée ! Suis-je bête tu n'as que des bonnes idées...  
  
Regard de la mort qui tue.  
  
- Oh là, prends le pas comme ça ! Fit Wufei avec un graaaaaand sourire.  
  
Re-regard de la mort qui tue.  
  
- Bon, bon, on va s'installer. Se retrancha Wufei.  
  
Il déplaça donc Shenlong sur le parking, qui n'était pas très peuplé par chance [6]. Il descendit de la voiture, suivi de Heero et ...c'est tout^^. Il soupira :  
  
- Je crois qu'on est bon pour faire la popote tous seuls....  
  
- Hn ! Et c'est peut-être pas plus mal....  
  
Wufei approuva énergiquement et chercha le réchaud dans le coffre de la voiture. Après avoir sorti une demi-douzaine de valises de plomb [7], il put enfin atteindre le tant attendu réchaud et sortit également de quoi faire à manger [8]. Il chercha l'ouvre-boîte dans la valise des ustensiles que Quatre avait soigneusement préparé (comme le reste d'ailleurs) et [9] le trouva enfoui sous une tonne de couverts [10]. De toute façon, on n'avait pas pu l'oublier, c'était trop banal de se faire avoir par un vulgaire ouvre-boîte : c'était la première chose qu'ils avaient mis dans la valise !  
  
- Et les allumettes aussi, Wufei, pour allumer le gaz.  
  
Aucun d'entre eux ne fumait, donc ils avaient été obliger d'emmener des allumettes pour le réchaud. Wufei continua son exploration dans le désordre terrible qu'il avait formé dans la valise. Quatre allait le tuer. Bon, il était trop occupé pour l'instant, peut-être qu'il n'y verrait que du feu...  
  
- Alors, ça vient ? Fit Heero, qui avait déjà ouvert la boîte de cassoulet [11] et s'impatientait la casserole à la main.  
  
- Oh ça va ! J'les trouve pas ces bondieuseries d'allumettes ! @# »{à}é^*  
  
- Tu peux rester poli quand même ! On a des lecteurs... [12]  
  
- T'as qu'à chercher à ma place, j'y vois goutte !  
  
- Elles doivent bien être quelque part, fit Heero après de vaines recherches.  
  
Il se dirigea sans vergogne vers l'arrière de la voiture et se couvrit tout de même les yeux avant de demander :  
  
- Quatre ? Où tu as mis les allumettes ?  
  
- Huuuuum ??  
  
- Comment veux-tu que l'on allume le réchaud sans ? Intervint Wufei, passablement énervé et accessoirement avec un estomac vide de chez vide.  
  
- Bin, je sais pas....si elles ne sont pas dans la valise c'est qu'on les a oublié...  
  
- Seigneur...Soupira Wufei.  
  
- Laisse le donc où il est ! Il ne nous aide pas beaucoup aujourd'hui...Rétorqua Heero. Bon, ce n'est pas grave....On va ouvrir un bocal de cerises de ma mère. Y'a plus que ça à faire....  
  
- ... (Wufei qui crève la dalleuh ! _ Pôve petit...Je compatis !)  
  
Après leur maigre repas, ils se décidèrent à se coucher, en partie pour oublier la faim qui tenaillait leurs estomacs, prenant leur place habituelle dans la deudeuche, transformée pour une nuit en (Love ^^) Hôtel.  
  
*****  
  
La nuit passa lentement pour nos campeurs. Wufei avait failli se faire écorcher trois fois pour avoir frôler un Heero mode-perfect-soldier dans son sommeil, et il avait aussi rêvé qu'il se faisait agresser par des allumettes tueuses, si bien qu'à la fin, il n'en dormait plus. Quatre et Trowa ne semblaient pas être à plaindre et Heero...dormait. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ses tentatives de meurtres qui faillirent avoir raison de leur seul pilote. C'est donc frais et presque dispos qu'ils se réveillèrent à la lumière du jour, mise à part le chinois qui inaugurait la mode poches-violacées-sous-les-yeux, la grande tendance du moment ! Toujours à suivre la mode...Hum, je m'égare. Il était 8h, le camping venait donc juste d'ouvrir. Ils dévouèrent Quatre à se rendre à l'accueil porter réclamation pour le mauvais code fourni. Ils le virent arriver, encore plus dépité qu'hier soir et encore au bord des larmes. Trowa, qui avait compris la technique, lui donna un bon gros baiser sauvage avant de le laisser parler.  
  
- Je suis désolé, je...je...  
  
- Quoi encore ? Heero commençait lui aussi à s'énerver, où allait le monde ?  
  
- je me suis trompé de camping...Quatre prit son ton le plus misérable.  
  
- *paf*  
  
Trois mains simultanées se tapèrent sur le front.  
  
- bin oui, ici, c'est le camping « au sable fin » et nous on est « au sable chaud » [13]  
  
-.... Trowa, Heero, Wufei  
  
- Mais tout n'est pas perdu !  
  
- ? Trowa, Heero, Wufei  
  
- Je me suis fait indiquer le chemin ! Fit Quatre tout fier.  
  
« Mon Dieu, quel innocence, c'est inhumain » Pensèrent les trois amis en même temps  
  
Ils partirent alors, sous les indications d'un Quatre fébrile d'être enfin arrivé presque au but. Quand ils virent le panneau « au sable chaud », même Shenlong sembla pousser un soupir de soulagement. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir se reposer de ce voyage plus qu'éprouvant.  
  
Après les formalités d'usage (on abrège, j'en peux plus moa !), ils arrivèrent enfin à leur terrain. Wufei crut qu'il allait se cogner la tête contre son tableau de bord : le terrain proprement dit était tout sablonneux, autant dire un ennemi des sardines ! En plus de cela il était en pente ! Idéal pour tomber sans se rendre compte pendant son sommeil sur un voisin sanguinaire aux réflexes soldatesques... Heero sortit son laptop et commença des calculs pour savoir ce qui était le mieux pour s'installer par rapport aux paramètres du terrain. Le moral commença à avoisiner zéro quand l'ordinateur ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de donner un bon conseil selon lui : « changer de terrain » ils retroussèrent leurs manches et commencèrent à se battre avec la toile de tente du IIIème s av. J.C.. Plus vite ils auraient fini, plus vite ils mangeraient ! Trowa avait été au plus vite se procurer les pôvres allumettes tant espérées pour qu'ils puissent manger tranquillement cette fois.  
  
Le châssis fut vite monté, mais pour la toile, c'était plus laborieux. Il y avait deux pièces : une cuisine et une chambre pour six. Elle était vraiment très spacieuse, souvenir des voyages des parents de Wufei. Il fallait au moins ça pour ces quatre garçons à la bougeotte, et puis un peu d'espace supplémentaire ne nuisait pas, sait-on jamais...Les rencontres du hasard...Car Wufei et Heero étaient encore célibataires, ils ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas préoccupés par la question de l'amour [14]. Heero du moment que son laptop était chargé et Wufei son estomac charg...rempli, aucun problème ne pouvait les perturber !  
  
Enfin, la toile était presque montée. Ils virent leurs voisins sortir de la caravane à côté et se diriger vers eux. Quatre les devança d'un grand sourire. Autant établir des relations de bon voisinage dès maintenant...  
  
- Vous débordez sur notre terrain !  
  
Bon, pour le bon voisinage on repassera...  
  
- Quezaco ?__ ?  
  
-Vous dépassez de deux centimètres [15] sur les bornes limitatives ! fit l'homme du couple, d'un ton agressif. A côté, celle qui devait être sa femme n'avait pas l'air plus commode.  
  
- oh nous sommes désol...  
  
- vous avez intérêt à dégagez cela rapidement, cela serait bête de se disputer pour ça ! Interrompit l'homme.  
  
- Effectivement, fit le ton mordant de Wufei, nous allons réparer ça tout de suite môssieu !  
  
L'homme fit semblant de ne pas comprendre la provocation et s'en retourna d'un claquement de ...euh claquettes, suivi de son chi...euh sa femme.  
  
Wufei grommella :  
  
- Bah ça commence bien ! J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas trop nous saoûler ses vioques !  
  
- C'est vrai qu'ils pourraient être plus sympa....Bon, il faut qu'on remonte la tente. Allez ! Fit Quatre, pas motivé pour un sou.  
  
- On a mis 3h à la monter j'en peux plus Fit Wufei. J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiim !!!  
  
- Plus vite elle sera montée, plus vite on mangera. Fit Heero, d'un ton monocorde.  
  
- Ouah merci Heero, je me sens mieux tout d'un coup, ironisa le chinois.  
  
Ils s'empressèrent d'enlever la toile, heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas encore mis les sardines...finalement Quatre suggéra de juste déplacer le châssis AVEC la toile, ça irait plus vite. Il avait de bonnes idées des fois... [16] Finalement, la toile fut installée, les sardines étaient instables, elles s'envoleraient au moindre coup de vent, mais même le génie de Heero ne pouvait résoudre l'impossible...et ils en avaient leur claque, ils n'avaient pas mangé, ni vu la mer, alors qu'il faisait une chaleur à crever...Tiens à rajouter aux épreuves du jour... Pour le premier manquement, Wufei eut tôt fait de le réparer par ses jérémiades, les autres s'empressant de le faire taire à coups de cassoulet dans le gosier. Puis, après une sieste réparatrice un peu n'importe comment, dans la toile où ni les sacs de couchage ni les matelas pneumatiques n'étaient installés mais ils n'en avaient cure, ils se décidèrent à aller voir leur belle bleue et piquer une tête dès qu'ils auraient digéré.  
  
Donc, voici notre troupe allant cahin-caha vers la plage, à 200m de leur camping, chargés comme des mulets sous les recommandations de...allez devinez qui ? Le ballon rose bonbon ayant échoué on ne sait par quel miracle dans les bras d Heero, ravi de cet état de fait... Ils s'installèrent dans un coin assez grand pour eux quatre, Heero se mettant le plus près des rochers qui surplombaient leur coin, Wufei à son côté, et les deux amants un peu plus loin, Quatre occupé à glousser sous les caresses de son Trowa-mamour qui lui étalait langoureusement la crème indice 80 qu'il avait bien voulu lui prêter. .  
  
Wufei s'allongea sur son drap de plage bleu avec « Justice » écrit en gros dessus et commença à s'endormir à l'ombre des rochers, le cassoulet dansant encore la samba dans son ventre.  
  
Heero quand à lui s'allongea aussi mais resta songeur, les yeux mi- clos. En tendant l'oreille, il entendit les bruits d'une conversation semblant venir du haut des rochers. Conversation ? A moins d'être sourd, tout le monde pouvait profiter de l'épisode de « la scène de ménage à la plage » Curieux, les deux voix semblaient masculines, deux jeunes garçons sans doute.  
  
- Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai juste fait un tour sur la plage hier soir !!!!  
  
- Ouais ! Tu me prends pour un con en plus ??? Alors pourquoi t'avais l'air tout heureux en rentrant ? Tu t'étais tapé quelqu'un !!!  
  
- Ouais, c'est vrai ! La pleine lune ! Mais arrêtes un peu j'en ai marre de tes crises de jalousie ! Tu n'avais qu'à venir avec moi !  
  
- Tu sais très bien que je déteste aller sur la plage le soir !  
  
- Normal, tu peux pas mater tous les beaux culs de mecs que tu veux !  
  
- Là, c'est toi qui est ridicule !  
  
- C'est toi qui a commencé je te signales ! Solo, je ...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!  
  
Apparemment, le jeune homme avait dépassé la limite terrestre des rochers de la plage et avait décidé de faire un petit plongeon direction...Heero, pauvre spectateur innocent de la scène et qui se prit accessoirement le plus beau cul de la terre sur le nez...le jeune homme se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, attirant les regards ahuris des trois autres amis, qui avaient entendu le cri du jeune homme, et celui de douleur de Heero.  
  
- Euuuh.... Oups ?  
  
A suivreuh !!! ^^  
  
Devinez qui vient de faire son entrééééééééééééééée ?????? Reviews ?  
  
[1] C'est comme quand on cherche ses lunettes et qu'elles sont juste sur notre nez...  
  
[2] Wufei est très énervé...il fait fort quand même ! Ca sent le règlement de compte...  
  
[3] les codes sont réellement crétins, aucune imagination : les n° de téléphone...Ouais bah qu'on le connaît pô, on fait comment nous ?  
  
[4] Wufei réfléchit. C'est tellement impressionnant que je ne trouve rien à dire ^^  
  
[5] Quand je vous disais qu'il réfléchissait ^^  
  
[6] Z'avez vu l'heure ?  
  
[7] Woééééééé ??? Elle a de la contenance la Shenlong O__O'''' !  
  
[8] Flemme pour le menu, cherchez tous seuls...De toute façon ça pas d'importance ! Lisez plutôt...^^  
  
[9] Eeeeeet ....je le fais ou pas ????  
  
[10] le fais pô....mais me venge ^^  
  
[11] tiens ? Un menu....  
  
[12] Oui, je sais : total OOCCCCCCC d'Heero ^^  
  
[13] No comments sur ces noms débiles...  
  
[14] ils ont toooooort ! Rhooooh mais on va changer tout ça ! Y'a assez d'Apollon pour deux !!^^  
  
[15] Véridique ! Oui, ça existe les chieurs je confirme !  
  
[16] Ca se voit pas du tout que c'est pour me faire pardonner du chapitre précédent...Pas-du-tout ! 


	4. Un ange tombé du cielet ça fait mal !

Auteur : Sakura-Chan (irrécupérable...)  
  
E-mail : tahiri-chan@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source : Je sais pas vous, mais si vous savez pas dans quelle section vous êtes sur le site, c'est grave...Donc GW ! Oui, vous avez gagné....la suite de la fic ^^ !!!  
  
Genre : UA, shonen-ai, le plus beau mec de la terre vient de tomber du ciel !!!  
  
Couple : 3+4, 4+3, et pis un 1+2...percutant ! Loool !!  
  
Disclaimer : Vous l'avez voulu, je l'ai fait !!! Duoooooo est sorti de sa chaaaaaaaambre ! Et je n'ai pas cédééééééé !!! ^^ Grâce à vous (et à son ego démesuré) il a bien voulu sortir...Et puis quand je lui ai dit qu'il aurait dès d'entrée de jeu du contact avec son Hee-chan, plus la peine de le retenir...-__-'''  
  
Notes : Aaaaah un autre chapitre...Et je sais toujours pas combien y'en aura...et Gomen pour mon retard -__-'''  
  
Bêta : Un seul gomen ne suffit pas, ma chère paresseuse. ^^  
  
Sakura-chan : Pfffff...Ch'uis pas paresseuse d'abord !  
  
Remerciements : é__è Que d'émotions...Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !! Je vous aimeuh mes lecteeeeeeeeeeeeeurs !!!!! Mici mici !!!  
  
Hime : Ou l'art de frustrer ses lecteurs...^^ Je voulais absolument finir sur ça ! Mwah ahahahah !! Voilà la suite !  
  
Mimi : Mici Mimi ! Heero, de la chance ? A voir...c'est pas fini ^^ !  
  
Kaoro : Je t'adoreuh !! Toujours fidèle au poste ^^ !! Ca fait si plaisir que je t'autorise à m'appeler Saku-chan #^^# ! Pour répondre à Duo, bin de toute façon, tout le monde a deviné que c'était toi ^^ (cause suspense à deux balles qui marche pas du tout...)  
  
Lian : ^^ pas de problème mon petit chou ! Le principal est là ! Vii, Dudule a décidé de venir faire un tour dans ma fic... (Et plus si affinités !) Je suis contente que cela te rappelles des souvenirs de camping ^^ c'est tiré de mon expérience perso, donc... J'essaye de coller au mieux, même s'il est difficile de ne pas extrapoler ! Quand au forfait, ti me connais pas...L'es déjà mangé...-__-''''  
  
Luna : Ma Luna !!! Je suis contenteuh que ça te plaise toujours autant^^ Heero et son nez...Va falloir qu'il s'y fasse ! J'ai trouvé mon fil rouge, et je vais pas le laisser tomber comme ça !! *rire sadique*  
  
Dana-chan : Aaaaah ça fait rire...*r'nifle* j'aurais pas tout raté ! Voili la suite !  
  
Hathor : Tu es la seule à t'intéresser au sort du pauvre Wufei ! Tout le monde était focalisé sur Duo-mamour ! Bon, je dirais que t'as une moitié de bonne réponse mais chut ! Pas de spoil... en plus tu vois clair...en effet Duo n'est pas célibataire !!! Hum hum...Ah là là, perspicace, si tout le monde était comme ça, c'est la mort du métier !!! loool !  
  
Chibishini-sama : Bon inutile d'essayer de marchander sur le fait que c'est peut-être pas Duo et patati et patata...De toute façon ça fait longtemps que je me suis vendue ! Vii, pour votre plus grand plaisir : le grand le beau le bon le sexy le plus beau cul : Duoooooooooooo !!!  
  
Loween&Chazart : Merci pour la review !! Ca fait trop de bien : enfin quelqu'un qui se plaint du caractère de pourri-gâté de Quat'chou ^^ Mici mici !!!  
  
Place à la suite : Bonne lecture !!! ^___^  
  
Chapitre 3 : Un ange tombé du ciel...et ça fait mal !  
  
- Euuuh.... Oups ?  
  
- Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïe !!!!!!!!  
  
Heero hurla de douleur, son cri quelque peu étouffé par le rempart de chair qui lui était allégrement tombé dessus.  
  
- Oh my god ! I'm sorry !! So sorry !!!  
  
Trowa, Quatre et Wufei s'étaient promptement relevés face à cette intrusion dans leur petit cercle, intrusion pas très commune, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire...  
  
Le jeune homme qui avait chu depuis les rochers était rouge de confusion, il s'agitait et se confondait en excuses pour le pauvre Heero qui souffrait le martyr (quoique...tout est relatif ^__^) Mais en s'agitant, il appuyait de tout son poids sur le nez de Heero qui commençait à manquer d'air [1] Il essaya de repousser le jeune homme en vaines tentatives. Wufei finit par comprendre le problème et dit :  
  
- Euuuuh...tu pourrais peut-être te relever maintenant...Je crois que notre copain est en train d'étouffer...[2]  
  
- Ooooooooh !! My god ! Mais je pense à rien moi ! Oui, oui, je me lève ! Tout de suite !  
  
Le jeune homme se releva rapidement et se retourna pour voir le visage de celui qui avait -involontairement- amorti sa chute, l'empêchant de se faire très mal.  
  
* Musique du beau Danube bleu* [3]  
  
Ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, oubliant le reste, son ami pour le jeune garçon, et sa douleur lancinante pour Heero.  
  
« Un ange... » Pensa Heero.  
  
Il détailla son mystérieux ange : un garçon d'à peu près son âge, des yeux magnifiques d'une couleur rare, améthyste, une longue natte qui lui descendait dans la chute des reins et habillé d'un débardeur noir moulant et d'un petit short en jean.  
  
« My god ! » Pensa le mystérieux inconnu [4].  
  
Heero avait du sang qui coulait du nez et allait tâcher son torse musclé et bronzé. Le jeune garçon fouilla dans sa poche et en retira un kleenex. Il s'en servit pour essuyer le sang, et le torse de Heero. Il entendit un 'boum' étouffé et se retourna :  
  
- T'inquiètes, répondit le chinois, c'est Quatre, il ne supporte pas la vue du sang...  
  
- Oh ! ...Je suis vraiment désolé, vraiment...  
  
- Bah ! Tu pouvais pas savoir ! Mais dis quelque chose, Heero !  
  
Le susnommé restait figé sur place, sentant encore le kleenex lui caresser doucement le torse. Wufei le regarda, un sourcil levé et le regard rempli d'interrogations. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça. Son Heero aurait déjà, d'un, remis son nez en place, deux, au moins répondu quelque chose à cette agression extérieure. Il était encore sous le choc ou quoi ? [5]  
  
- Duo !! Duo !! Ca va ???? [6]  
  
Le jeune releva la tête : un sourire apparut sur son visage.  
  
- Oui, Solo, ça va ! Pas trop de mal !  
  
- Ouf !  
  
Duo était content : Solo s'était inquiété pour lui ! Ca n'arrivait pas souvent, à marquer dans les annales ! Il le vit se pencher au bord des rochers. Il le vit également scruter le groupe dans lequel il était malencontreusement tombé et le vit froncer les sourcils :  
  
- Bah ! Tu t'ennuies pas à ce que je vois ! Tu t'en foutais si j'étais mort d'inquiétude en haut ?  
  
- Mais...Mais...Fit Duo, abasourdi.  
  
- T'aurais pu me le dire que ça allait ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais fait mal ! Et toi, tu batifoles avec ces...ces...morveux !  
  
- Hey ! Morveux toi-même ! S'écria Wufei, en colère.  
  
- Mais ça va pas, Solo ! Hurla Duo.  
  
- Si, ça va très bien ! C'est eux que tu as vu hier soir et les autres soirs ? Tu sais que t'as des goûts de chiottes ?  
  
- MAIS CA SUFFIT AVEC CETTE HISTOIRE!!!!!! J'EN AI MARRE !!!! ILS M'ONT SAUVE LA VIE ET TOI TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A DIRE, C'EST CA ?????? T'AS RAISON POUR LES GOUTS DE CHIOTTES !!! J'AI JUSTE A TE REGARDER !!!!!!!!!  
  
- Mais Duo...  
  
- TA GUEULE ! VA TE FAIRE VOIR ! Je...veux...plus...te...voir !  
  
La voix du jeune garçon tremblait de plus en plus, au bord des larmes. Il partit en courant, en direction du camping, plantant là son ami et les quatre copains, un peu sonnés par la scène qui venait de se dérouler.  
  
- Et merde ! Duo, Duo, attends !...Et vous, Fit Solo, se retournant vers nos amis, Je veux plus voir vos sales gueules, vous approchez pas trop près de Duo ou je vous encadre ! Pigé ?  
  
Sur ce, il partit à la poursuite de son ami, ne laissant pas la réplique cinglante de Wufei, fulminant de rage, l'atteindre.  
  
- Nan, mais c'est qui ce rigolo ? Il se croit tout permis ! Il ressemble pas du tout à son ami ! T'as vu ça Heero ?  
  
Ne l'entendant pas lui répondre, il se tourna vers lui et l'entendit murmurer :  
  
- Un ange...  
  
- Mon Dieu...Et en plus, il lui a plombé le cerveau...Heero, réveille-toi !  
  
En disant cela, Wufei pinça le nez de Heero, qui finit par sortir de sa léthargie, en assénant tout de même une droite bien senti à son ami chinois, qui s'abattit sur Quatre et Trowa.  
  
- Mais bordeeeel !!! Wufeï, ça fait maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal !!!!  
  
- Gruuummmllmllll....Ouais, bah ton coup de poing aussi, vieux ! Au moins, ça t'a réveillé !  
  
- Je ne dormais pas.  
  
- Naaaaaaan, t'as juste perdu la moitié de ton cerveau en réceptionnant cet imbécile !  
  
- Ce n'est pas un imbécile !!! Cria un peu vite Heero.  
  
Wufei en resta bouche bée. Qu'est ce qu'il prenait à Heero de prendre la défense de ce garçon tombé du ciel ? Il devrait pourtant être le premier furax !  
  
- Bon, j'crois qu'on va retourner à la tente. T'as besoin de soins et Quatre n'est pas dans son assiette.  
  
- Pas besoin...  
  
Wufei se boucha les oreilles à la vitesse de l'éclair pour ne pas entendre le *clac* du nez...  
  
*****  
  
Ils rentrèrent tous quatre au camping, Quatre, blanc comme un linge, soutenu par son mamour, Trowa en l'occurrence. Wufei ouvrait la marche, chargé comme un b?uf et Heero la fermait. Le retour fut laborieux, Heero rêvassant ne regardait pas où il mettait les pieds. Il eut le temps de se prendre quatre piétons, deux chiens et quelques poubelles. En arrivant devant la tente, le ballon rose glissa des mains de Wufei et alla atterrir comme un fait exprès [7] dans les pieds de Heero qui chuta sur la toile de tente. Il essaya de se rattraper à la toile mais ne fit que la déchirer et il s'effondra par terre, le reste de la toile sur lui.  
  
Wufei crut avoir une attaque d'apoplexie devant l'étendue des dégâts. Il en laissa tomber les sacs de plage. Il n'avait qu'une envie : crever cette saleté de ballon rose qui leur pourrissait la vie, comme une fille de leur école qui s'habillait tout le temps en rose d'ailleurs, Réléna-la- chieuse. S'il ne l'avait pas su vivante et en bonne santé (malheureusement), il aurait fermement cru à une réincarnation sournoise de cette calamité ambulante.  
  
- Boooooooooooooon...restons calme...Procédons par ordre : Heero ça va ?  
  
Un grognement peu convaincant lui parvint, tandis que l'interpellé essayait tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer de la toile.  
  
- Au moins ça, t'es toujours vivant. Dégâts ?  
  
- Trou.  
  
- Taille ?  
  
- Pas mon mètre...taille importante.  
  
- Solution ?  
  
- Couture.  
  
Heero et Wufei se regardèrent alors :  
  
- Quaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatre !!  
  
- Me regardez pas comme ça...Soupira l'interpellé.  
  
*****  
  
Après deux heures de réparation, et de remontage, ils purent enfin se faire cuire le dîner, des pâtes. Simple, facile à faire [8], et puis tout le monde en avait sa claque de la journée. C'est pour cela qu'ils décidèrent de rester tranquillement dans la toile pour ce soir. Il fallait gonfler les matelas aussi. Ils n'avaient qu'un gonfleur pour deux matelas. Celui de Quatre, dernier cri, avait un gonfleur intégré qui avait un très grand débit. En quelques secondes, Trowa l'avait gonflé. Ils installèrent les duvets, pendant que Wufei et Heero s'éreintaient sur leur matelas commun. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes qu'ils se rendirent compte que leur matelas avait deux ouvertures, et que l'une d'entre elles n'avait pas été bouchée. Ils avaient perdu tout l'air emmagasiné. Voyant Wufei virer sérieusement dans le rouge, Heero prit sa place et acheva de gonfler le matelas récalcitrant après plusieurs minutes d'effort.  
  
Ils discutèrent un peu avant de se coucher, mais Quatre, étant fatigué du voyage et de la précédente nuit, comme les autres d'ailleurs, réclama le dodo. Ils se couchèrent alors. La nuit était déjà entamée, Wufei et Heero ne dormaient pas. Leur matelas se dégonflait au fur et à mesure, et cela les empêchait de dormir. C'était d'autant plus frustrant qu'à côté d'eux, Trowa et Quatre dormaient comme des bienheureux sur leur matelas ultra confortable. Quelque peu énervés, ils décidèrent alors de faire un tour sur la plage. Il était minuit.  
  
- Tu m'as l'air bien songeur, Heero ! Depuis cet après-midi, t'es tout le temps dans la lune.  
  
- Hn.  
  
- Mais encore ? Demanda Wufei.  
  
- Rien du tout !  
  
- Ah ah ! On m'l'a fait pas à moi ! Le garçon de cet après-midi, il te plaît, c'est ça ?  
  
- Mais pas du tout !! Que vas-tu imaginer !!! Protesta vivement Heero, s'attirant des « chut » exaspérés de la part des campeurs qui essayaient de dormir.  
  
- Hey, moins fort, on n'est pas encore sorti du camping !  
  
- Hn.  
  
Ils arrivèrent sur la plage. La lune était pleine, le spectacle était ravissant. Wufei et Heero ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, puis Wufei tapa dans les côtes de Heero qui lui jeta alors un regard de la mort- qui-tue-made-in-lui, en lui demandant ce qui lui prenait :  
  
- Regarde là-bas ! Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ?  
  
Heero regarda dans la direction que Wufei lui indiquait et vit une silhouette, qui se détachait sur le bord de la mer. Il y trempait ses pieds et semblait danser, une longue natte lui battant les reins. On n'entendait pas à cette distance, mais Heero était prêt à parier que la silhouette chantait...  
  
A suivre !!!! Ouiiiiii, j'arrête là pour l'instant !!!  
  
Bêta : MEZANTE !!!  
  
Sakura-Chan : Pas tapé ! Pas tapé ! Woéééééééééééé !!! Help me !!!  
  
[1] Sûr ! D'un, le jeune homme était assis sur son visage et, surtout, de deux, il avait vue sur le plus beau cul de la plage !  
  
[2] Clap clap clap ! Quelle perspicacité Wuffy !  
  
[3] Ouais, je sais ! Mais je trouvais pas autre chose...  
  
[4] Dur de pas citer de nom ! Mais je vous fais mariner un peu ! Comment ça, vous vous en foutez ?  
  
[5] Y'a le droit de taper les persos ? Nan, parce que face à leur bêtise, on a envie des fois !  
  
[6] Tadaaaaa !...Pfff, vous l'saviez déjà ... Pô drôle, je boude...  
  
[7] *sourire sadique* Et c'en est un, je confirme ! Niark !  
  
[8] Dépend pour qui...une de mes copines, qui est très bavarde, a réussi à faire cramer ses pauvres nouilles...Sûr que je lui confierais pas ma cuisine !  
  
Le 29/04/03, à 23.02 


	5. Y’a pas que les poissons d’intéressant d...

Auteur : Tahiri-Chan, qui d'autre ?  
  
E-mail : tahiri-chan@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source : Dans une galaxie lointaine, trèèèès lointaine....nan, c'est pas ça...Les bronzés peut-être ? Nan plus...Ah vi, ça y est ! GW ! (Manquait les robots, pour ça que j'avais du mal !)  
  
Genre : UA, débile.  
  
Couples : Ca, c'est de la question, franchement ?  
  
Disclaimer : Pas à moi...Heureusement pour eux !  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Y'a du retard...Je sais : gomeeeen !! Je vous implore à genoux, je le f'rai plus...ou du moins j'essayerais ^^  
  
Remerciements : Vraiment Merci pour toutes ces reviews, ça me fait très très très très plaisir !!  
  
Hathor : Sadiqueuh, moa ? Naaaan ^___^ T'as des sacrées idées toa, tu devrais les exploiter !!! Pour Wu, il faut attendre un peu, je sais pas encore quand je vais commencer à esquisser son histoire...  
  
Hime : Allons bon, je passe vraiment pour la méchante de service maintenant ? Ouiiiiiiiiiin !!! Pas tapéééééééé !! Voilà la suiiiiiiite !!!  
  
Chris : Bon ben, que dire, sinon : Voili la suite !  
  
Mimi : Solo ne rencontre pas tous les suffrages dans cette fic, mais c'est normaaaaaal !!! D'ailleurs j'aurais eu peur si j'avais vu quelqu'un l'aimer c'ui là ! Tu peux compter pour la suite !!!  
  
Fen : Viii, vous l'avez voulu, Duo arriveuh ! Et pas vraiment sur son cheval blanc...  
  
Dana-Chan : Mourir de frustration ? Allons donc, loin de moi cette idée !! (Niak !) Je tiens à conserver mes lectrices...Ti m'aime pô ? Ouiiiiiiiin é___è !! Je vais faire pénitence...  
  
Tipitina : Là, je confirme, Heero est dans un état...déplorable ! Mais z'avez vu tout ce qu'il se prend aussi ! Et Duo, c'est pas le moindre choc !! ^__^  
  
Chibishini-sama : La suiiiite pour ma Chibi !! Elle a un peu traîné, gomen...  
  
Luna : Lunaaaaaa !!! Toujours là, ça me fait tro tro plaisir ^___^ Et ta review est loooongue, j'aimeuh ^^ ! Donc, le cassage de nez, c'est mon fil rouge, mais je vais peut-être lui accorder une pause de temps en temps quand même...Suis pas une sadique ! (Humm....) Solo est un con, et je l'aime bien comme ça, c'est d'autant + facile pour la suite de la fic ^^ ! Et vous laisser sans remords, ce n'est pas totalement juste quand même...mais j'aime autant vous retrouver !!!!!!!! Allez, je te laisse à la suite !!  
  
Kaoro : Gomen !!! La suite, la voilà, pô t'énerver...  
  
Sisi : La suite que voici que voilà....L'a mis le temps je le reconnais...GOMEN -___-''''  
  
Law : Vraiment je suis très touchée par tant d'enthousiasme pour mes fics, peu nombreuses donc tu n'en a pas trop à lire ^___^ ! Oui, c'est un vrai coup de foudre, comme on n'aimerait pas que ça se produise ^^ ! J'espère que tu continuera à critiquer mon travail ^^ En attendant, voilà la suite !  
  
Sakura : Merciiiiiii ma chérie !!! Allez la suite, encore plus de lecture pour toa ^^ !  
  
Merci aussi à Azaléa, Ghyills, Atomic frog, Kima-pupuceuh pour leur soutien !!  
  
Bonne Lecture !!!  
  
Chapitre 4 : Y'a pas que les poissons d'intéressant dans les Aquariums...  
  
Après s'être recouchés vers deux heures du matin, fatigués encore de tout le sommeil perdu, Wufei et Heero se réveillèrent en sursaut à six heures du matin, entendant des bruits suspects autour de la tente et sentant les courants d'air passer au travers de la toile qui claquait dangereusement.  
  
- Merdeuh ! Fit Wufei.  
  
- C'est quoi ce bruiiiiiit ! fit Quatre, grelottant de peur auprès de son Trowa chéri.  
  
- Les sardines. Répondit Heero.  
  
- Quoi les sardines ? Y'a des sardines qui ont nagé jusqu'ici ?  
  
Quatre s'attira deux regards désespérés et un réprobateur face à tant de bêtise...  
  
- Mais non, voyons, les piquets pour accrocher la tente, Quatre, réfléchis !  
  
- Si vous parliez normalement aussi ! Quelle idée d'appeler cela des sardines ! Ca n'a même pas la forme !  
  
Inutile de discuter avec Quatre, de toute façon, il y avait plus urgent :  
  
- Il faut que l'on aille chercher des sacs de sable.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Brailla Quatre.  
  
- Le bruit que tu entends, c'est les sardines qui se détachent à cause du vent dehors. Comme le terrain est sablonneux, elles ne sont pas solidement attachées à la terre. Donc le moindre coup de vent est fatal. Et pour éviter que la toile ne s'envole et que tu te retrouves comme un con au milieu du camping avec ton duvet et ton pyjama avec tes nounours roses, on met des sacs de sable autour de la tente pour soutenir les sardines. Voilà, maintenant, t'es un pro du camping ! Expliqua Wufei. Bon, maintenant, tout le monde debout ! Enfilez quelque chose, prenez tous les sacs supermarché que vous trouvez et on descend à la plage !  
  
- Ok.  
  
Les quatre amis s'habillèrent vite fait et sortirent chercher le sable sur la plage. Le vent était puissant, le sable créait un véritable écran brumeux devant eux. Ils ne se voyaient pratiquement plus et le sable rentrait partout. Quatre cria à un moment :  
  
- Mon sac a lâchéééééééé !!!  
  
- Va en chercher un autre ! Et il faut pas en mettre trop dedans !!! Répliqua Wufei, qui en profita pour avaler un quart du sable de la plage.  
  
Puis, petit à petit, ils réussirent à peu près à fixer leur tente grâce aux sacs. Ils purent enfin envisager de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, l'heure étant trop avancée pour envisager de se recoucher, malgré le manque de sommeil évident du chinois et du métis.  
  
- Beurk ! J'ai mangé plein de sable ! fit Wufei.  
  
- Bah, au moins ça fera des économies de nourriture...rétorqua Heero.  
  
- Ce n'est pas drôle...du tout !  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si la tempête dure ? On ne va pas pouvoir se baigner ? Fit Quatre.  
  
- Non, et avec le vent, même toutes les activités extérieures sont à proscrire. T'as des idées, Heero ?  
  
- Je crois qu'il y a un aquarium dans la ville, on peut le visiter cet après-midi.  
  
- Ouiiiii ! Des poissooooooons ! S'enthousiasma Quatre.  
  
- bon, dans l'enthousiasme...euh...général, aquarium cet après-midi.  
  
- On aurait pu aller à la piscine aussi, pour nous baigner ? Fit Trowa.  
  
- Mais celle du camping est de plein-air, avec un temps pareil, on ne pourra pas se baigner ! Fit Wufei.  
  
- Il doit bien y en avoir en ville ?  
  
- On pourra peut-être la chercher et y aller après l'aquarium !  
  
- Je suis partant, fit Heero.  
  
- Pisciiiiiiine, gagatisa Quatre [1].  
  
- Bon, au moins ça lui plaît, on devrait plus l'entendre comme ça, marmonna Wufei, s'attirant un regard réprobateur de Trowa, qui avait entendu. Bon, bon, si on peut plus plaisanter...  
  
- Bon, il faut peut-être aller acheter du pain frais pour le petit-déj ? Fit Heero  
  
- Bah, c'est si gentiment proposé, on t'attend Heero ! Répondit Wufei, décidément en forme.  
  
« Note à moi-même : me taire comme d'habitude la prochaine fois... » Pensa Heero.  
  
Pendant que Heero était parti, le reste de la troupe prépara la table de camping. Se posa un problème crucial, où manger ? La table dépliée ne rentrait pas dans la toile, les bagages de Quatre n'ayant pas trouvé d'autres places que d'encombrer tout le coin cuisine...  
  
- bah, on va manger par terre, sans déplier la table, voilà tout ! Fit Quatre, un peu refroidi par le bordel sans nom qui régnait dans la toile.  
  
- Tu sais, Quatre ? Je t'aime mieux comme ça ! S'enthousiasma Wufei.  
  
- Comment ? Rougit Quatre.  
  
- Avec l'option cerveau !  
  
- Rhooooooooo ! Tu es méchaaaaaaant !!! Trowaaaaaaaaaa !!!  
  
Essai du regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue de Trowa, biaisé par Wufei :  
  
- Ca te va pas du tout, Tro, faut penser à prendre des cours avec notre ronchon national !  
  
Sur ces discussions somme toute très sympathiques arriva ledit « ronchon national » notre bôôô Heero ^^ [2] !  
  
- Ouuuuuuaiis !!! Des croissaaaaaaannnnn...Huuuuumph !!!!  
  
Pour ne plus entendre les crailleries de Quatre, Heero avait enfourné un malheureux croissant innocent dans la bouche de celui-ci. Mais le sacrifice d'un en sauve d'autres... [3]  
  
- Voilà le pain, et y'avait des croissants.  
  
- T'as bien fait, allez, à table tout le monde, le lait est chaud.  
  
Ils prirent donc un bon petit-déjeuner, la confiture et le beurre coulant généreusement sur la table.  
  
- Bon, y'a la vaisselle à faire maintenant, faudrait qu'on organise des tours de rôles...Remarqua le chinois.  
  
- Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuh !!!! Grimaça très « discrètement » Quat'chou.  
  
- Ouais, on sait ! Tu n'aimes pas ça, mais va falloir faire un effort, Quatre, c'est ça la vie en communauté aussi !  
  
- maieuuuuh....Trowaaaaaa !!!  
  
- Quatre, sois raisonnable...Fit Trowa.  
  
- Merci, Tro...Bon, on alternera par repas, ou vous préférez par jour ?  
  
-...  
  
- Merci les gars...Heero ?  
  
- M'en fiche...  
  
- M'aurait étonné...Tro ?  
  
- Pareil...  
  
- Ch 'ais pas vous, mais j'aurais pu répondre à sa place...Bon, Quatre, décide pour eux !  
  
- Mais je sais pas moi, t'es gentil ! Pourquoi c'est pas toi qui choisis ?  
  
« Merdeuh, c'est qu'il est intelligent des fois... »  
  
- Bon, on fera par jour et par couple...  
  
- Rhoooooooooooooo, ronronna Quatre.  
  
- *Soupir* Oui Quatre, mais pour faire la vaisselle et la rincer, pas pour autre chose ! N'est-ce pas ? Insista bien Wufei. A deux, d'un c'est plus pratique pour la transporter et laver, rincer et essuyer et puis deux c'est quand même plus sympathique. Bon, vous en pensez quoi ?  
  
- Ca me vaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! Je prends Tro-chéri pour la vaisselle ! Donc tu te payes Heero ! Ouaiiiiis ! Cria Quatre. Puis il tapa dans le coude de son amoureux : On va peut-être enfin réussir à les mettre ensemble ?  
  
- Quaaaaaaaaaatre, ronchonna Heero.  
  
- Quoa ? Répondit l'intéressé d'un ton tout sucre, tout miel.  
  
- Bah, il a raison, il vaut mieux les laisser tous les deux Heero, fit Wufei qui n'avait pas tout compris. En tout cas, Tro, te laisses pas faire, il DOIT faire la vaisselle, compris ?  
  
- Maieuh, Wu...  
  
- Pas de mais, Quatre !  
  
C'est sur les derniers arrangements que s'acheva le petit-déjeuner. Il fut décidé que le chinois et le métis commenceraient les tours de rôle afin de « montrer le bon exemple » selon Quatre, mais Wufei avait des doutes au vu des regards dévorants que se jetaient leurs deux amis...Enfin...  
  
Au retour de la vaisselle, il fallut s'en retourner aux sanitaires pour faire un brin de toilette. Si bien qu'à la fin, avec les papotages de Quatre qui parlait pour la majorité tout seul, il fut déjà l'heure de déjeuner. Personne n'avait faim, sauf Wufei, évidemment. [4]  
  
- Bon, on fait quoi alors ?  
  
- bah, ça va nous occuper un peu de manger, vous pensez pas ? Fit Wufei. Après on file à l'aquarium.  
  
- Bon d'accord. Fit Heero.  
  
Ils mangèrent sur le pouce, ce qui n'empêcha pas Quatre de déployer tous ses talents d'orateur incompris pendant tout le repas. Ils se rendirent ensuite à l'aquarium, nommé « Sealand le royaume de la mer » [5] Quatre était intenable, Trowa courrait derrière lui pour essayer de le ramener dans l'ordre de la visite, en vain...  
  
- Oooooh regarde celui là ! Il est tout mimi ! Oh et celui là !!! Il se gonfle avec pleins d'épines !!! Ooooh et celui -là il est multicolore !!!  
  
Heero et Wufei, regardaient, dépités, le spectacle d'un Quatre survolté. Voyant que Trowa restait derrière, ils décidèrent de rester, eux, dans le sens de visite. Au moins, sans Quatre dans les pattes, ils seraient tranquilles. L'aquarium était gigantesque, dans certaines salles, ils avaient vraiment l'impression d'être sous la mer, avec des longs canaux remplis d'eau qui passait au-dessus de leur tête. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle où le panneau indiquait qu'ils pourraient y admirer des requins. Wufei resta pendant un moment subjugué devant une vitre où évoluait un plongeur qui nourrissait les dangereux animaux.  
  
- Ouah Heero ! T'as vu ça ? Il a vraiment pas peur !  
  
Il se retourna et se rendit compte trop tard de sa méprise, croyant que Heero était resté à ses côtés. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un magnifique homme, de grande taille, et possédant une paire d'yeux bleus superbes et une longue chevelure blonde qui lui battait le dos. [6] celui- ci le regarda de son regard perçant et éclata soudain d'un rire cristallin. Wufei, confus et en même temps complètement perdu face à cette vision de rêve qui lui enchante les pupilles [7], tenta pitoyablement de s'excuser :  
  
- Oh...Vraiment...Excusez-moi !!! Je vous ai prit pour quelqu'un d'autre !! Mon ami... mais il est où encore ce crétin ? Vraiment désolé !  
  
- Mais ce n'est pas grave, voyons, ça arrive à tout le monde ! Je devrais plutôt moi-même m'excuser d'avoir ri si sottement !  
  
-Mais non, j'ai vraiment l'air bête ! Je comprends tout à fait !  
  
- Ah mais non, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est que vous sembliez si enthousiaste par ce que vous voyiez et subjugué aussi...Les requins vous intéressent ?  
  
La conversation s'engageait. Wufei commença tout juste à se détendre, même s'il restait encore émerveillé par une telle beauté de la nature.  
  
« Mon Dieu, mon vieux, reprends-toi ! Il te pose une question là ! »  
  
- Euuuh...Bin, en fait...Non...Enfin....pas spécialement...C'est juste que...bah là quoi....  
  
Le blond le dévisagea, visiblement amusé par la confusion qui régnait chez notre ami chinois.  
  
- Je vois...  
  
- Enfin, je trouve impressionnant...ce plongeur, parmi ces requins !  
  
- Ce ne sont pas des bêtes dangereuses pour nous, humains. Il faut juste éviter de les embêter, c'est tout, comme tout animal je pense.  
  
- Ah ?  
  
- Oui ! Vous saviez que...  
  
Wufei ne vit pas le temps passer à discuter avec son bel inconnu, quand heero vint lui tirer la manche.  
  
- Oui ? Oh, Heero ! T'étais passé où ?  
  
- Y'avait un spectacle d'otaries...Répondit-il à son ami, en fixant toujours de son air peu amène le nouvel ami du chinois.  
  
- Oooh ! T'aurais pas pu me prévenir ?  
  
- T'avais l'air bien occupé, fit-il, désignant du menton son voisin.  
  
- Oh, oui, c'est vrai, Heero Yuy, euh...  
  
- Zechs Merquise, enchanté !  
  
L'inconnu, plus aussi inconnu que ça, tendit une main ferme et blanche, que Heero serra mollement et se retourna vers Wufei.  
  
- Je n'avais pas vu l'heure, il va falloir que j'y aille aussi.  
  
- Oh ! Bien, dans ce cas...  
  
- Vous passez des vacances dans cette ville ?  
  
- Euuuh... Oui, oui...  
  
- Dans ce cas, nous avons des chances de nous rencontrer, à bientôt j'espère ! Lança t'il en partant, levant une main amicale en signe d'au- revoir.  
  
- Au...revoir... !  
  
Wufei regarda longtemps dans la même direction jusqu'à ce qu'un Quatre survolté lui sauta dessus en lui crevant un tympan :  
  
- Yaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! C'était super !!! T'aurais dû voir les otaries !! Trop intelligentes et faisaient pleins de tours !! Elles comprenaient tout ce que leur disaient leurs maîtres !  
  
- Ouais, pas comme certains...Fit Wufei, en essayant vainement de se déboucher l'oreille.  
  
- De quoaaaaaaaa !!!! Hurla Quatre, crevant son autre tympan.  
  
- Rien, rien, Quatre ! Tais-toi s'il te plait maintenant !  
  
C'est un Wufei sourd et un Quatre surexcité suivi de deux tombeaux ambulants qui se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'aquarium.  
  
- J'en ai marre !!!!!! C'est toujours pareil avec toi !!! Arrête de m'engueuler, tu sais faire que ça !! Tu m'étouffes !!!!  
  
Heero se retourna vers la voix, qu'il reconnaissait. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit, à part une natte châtain qui disparut rapidement alors qu'il était violemment poussé par une furie qui poursuivait la natte et son propriétaire, visiblement très en colère. Heero, perdant l'équilibre, allant s'abattre contre une vitrine. Ses amis se précipitèrent pour essayer de l'empêcher de tomber, mais ils ne furent pas assez rapides.  
  
- Aïe...Mon nez...  
  
Wufei vit l'hémorragie nasale commencer à reprendre notre pauvre Heero.  
  
- Oh non...Encore...  
  
A suivre !  
  
[1] Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je lui fais dire à ce pauvre Quatre, vraiment désolée... (Hin hin hin ^^ Pas un poil...)  
  
[2] C'est du gagatisage total, faites pas gaffe surtout...  
  
[3] c'est la dure loi de la jungle, loooool !!! ^___^ Pôvre croissant quand même...  
  
[4]Wu : Comment ça évidemment ? L'auteur : Bah oui, relis le scénar, t'es le gourmand de la bande ! Wu : mais c'est complètement OOC par rapport à d'habitude !! L'auteur : ouais, alors en voilà un qu'a rien compris au tableau encore... C'est un UA cette fic, vous êtes anormaux là dedans, des jouets pour moi quoi ! Hin hin ! Wu : Pitié...veux partir !!! *Snif*  
  
[5] Toute ressemblance...patati patata !  
  
[6] Allez, les paris sont ouverts ! Qui est ce mystérieux inconnu ?  
  
[7] Imaginez Bernadette et l'immaculé Conception...Même combat ! 


	6. Rencontre à la piscine

Auteur : Tahiri-Chan  
  
E-mail : tahiri-chan@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source : ...J'ai même plus envie de répondre tellement c'est con comme rubrique...  
  
Genre : Oh là là !!! C'est con, ça y'a pas à dire !!! Des bêtises, des bêtises, et des bêtises !  
  
Couples : Me connaissant, j'ai dû faire comme 3x4, 1x2...Euh non, pas encore formé ces deux-là !!! Peut-être alors 1x5 ? Hey, ce serait drôle...*Paf* Aiiiieuh !!! ;__ ; Mais quoa ?  
  
Disclaimer : ...encore une rubrique con...en fait ça sert à quoi cette partie, à retarder le plus possible la lecture de cette crétinerie sans nom ??  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Je sais pas vous, mais j'ai toujours du mal à trouver les amorces de mes chapitres...J'essaye de finir le plus possible en coupant l'histoire mais ça m'aide pas plus pour la suite...Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!! Help !  
  
Remerciements : Je crois que je me répète beaucoup mais j'ai du mal à me remettre de tant de sympathie envers mes fics ^^ Merci merci ^^  
  
Atfrog : Toujours là où il y a de la gaudriole toa ^^ ! C'est vrai que Quatre commence à dégénérer de façon inquiétante...Et c'est tout indépendant de ma volonté !! (Si, si c'est possible ^^) La suite la voilà ^^ !  
  
Hathor : Coucou ma chérie ^^ ! Contente que tu ais pu rire un peu sur cette fic ^^ Attention, ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer : est- ce que Wu va se retrouver avec le bo Zechs ou... je fais un mauvais coup ??? Hin hin hin !!  
  
Yokoku : Salut toa ^^ ! Combien de fois Heero s'est cassé le nez depuis le début ? Comptons une moyenne de 1 fois par chapitre ^^ ! Ouais, je sais, c'est sadique mais je tiens mon fil rouge et je lâche pas !!! Pour l'évolution des événements, je sais pas moi même comment ces situations imbrogliolesques vont évoluer ^^ ! A suivre donc !!  
  
Dana-Chan : Michiiiii de me libérer de ma pénitence !! Me nourrir de pain sec et de l'eau depuis deux mois, ça fait long...looool ! Yeah t'a vu toa aussi coimme c'était trop dur de deviner qui était le bel inconnu !!! Loool ! Allez, la suite !  
  
Luna : ^_____________^ ! Heureuse de te retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre ^^ ! Hump, quand je vais laisser Duo et Heero en paix et si possible, tous les deux ? Hum, si je te dis que j'en sais rien ??? Mais dans ce chapitre ils devraient se retrouver...Le problème, c'est que pour l'instant j'ai du mal à imaginer leur relation sous le signe du comique...Mais je devrais y arriver ^^ Allez, au prochain chapitre ? Bibis !  
  
Sakura : Oui je sais je vous ai fait attendre...honte à moi ^^ Mais le chapitre est là, c'est le principal !!!! Ah là là, tout le monde se pose des questions sur le couple phare de la fic...Hum, tout ce que je puis dire, c'est : prenez votre mal en patience !! Hin hin hin ^^ !  
  
Law : Critique a deux sens ma ch'tite Law ! C'est aussi bien des compliments que des martelages en règle ^^ ! En tout cas, ça permet toujours d'avancer ! La suite, la voilà ; elle a un peu traîné, mais les fanficeuses partent elles-aussi en vacances ^^ !  
  
Sirna : Oui, je sais, on voit peu Duo, mais je vais tenter de le faire revenir en force promis ^^  
  
Merci aussi au soutien de Lolo et de Ch'tite Elfie !!!! Et puis Cora bien sûr ^^ Sans oublier ma bêta-chérie Callie-bébé !  
  
Allez, vous l'avez voulu, la voilà ! A vos risques et périls...  
  
Chapitre 5 : Rencontre à la piscine...  
  
- Bon, on, fait quoi ?  
  
*crac*  
  
-...à part ça, qu'as-tu à proposer d'alléchant Heero ? demanda Wufei.  
  
-...mal.  
  
- Ouais, je m'en doute figure-toi...tu devrais peut-être aller chez le médecin...  
  
- Nan, c'est pas la peine ! On avait pas parlé de la piscine ?  
  
- Si, c'est vrai ! Je veux y alleeeeer !! « Demanda » Quatre. Je veux faire comme les otaries !  
  
- bon, si tout le monde est d'accord, eh bien, on va aller à la piscine...faire les otaries...  
  
Trowa et Heero acquiescèrent.  
  
- Les maillots de bain sont tous dans Shenlong ?  
  
- Ouais, je m'en suis occupé. Répondit Heero.  
  
- Allez, faut qu'on trouve la piscine dans ce bled maintenant !  
  
- Tourne à gauche après le stop.  
  
Heero avait repris son rôle de co-pilote. Et il était efficace puisque 10 minutes après, Wufei stationnait sa deudeuche devant la piscine. Un beau bâtiment tout de même, semblant avoir été remis à neuf il y avait peu de temps.  
  
En pénétrant à l'intérieur, il y avait deux directions différentes possibles. Après un instant de flottement, où Quatre s'était dirigé vers le vestiaire des filles et d'où il avait été arraché in-extremis par un Trowa veillant au grain, ils se trouvèrent tous à se changer dans des cabines individuels. Puis ils prirent une douche, qui était gelée.  
  
- Mon dieu, par Nataku ! Elle est gelée !!! Quelqu'un a pensé à regarder la température de l'eau de la piscine ?  
  
- hn.  
  
- Super...J'espère qu'elle est plus chaude que ça...  
  
Nos amis purent constater que la piscine avait double rôle : en effet, il y avait accès à la piscine extérieure pour ceux qui souhaitait profiter du beau temps. Bon, avec le temps qu'il faisait, ils restèrent à l'intérieur. Ils purent profiter de quatre transats. Un autre transat était occupé à côté de celui de Wufei. Mais son possesseur devait être en train de nager : il était vide, juste une serviette de plage noire posée négligemment sur le siège et le sac à dos gisant par terre.  
  
- Allez, je vais aller piquer une tête ! Fit le chinois. Qui vient avec moi ?  
  
Tous se levèrent, et allèrent tester l'eau de la piscine.  
  
- Trochouuuuu !! Tu peux me dire si elle est booooonne ??? Cria Quatre, s'attirant quelques regards éberlués de nageurs.  
  
Le « Trochou » désigné s'assit au bord de la piscine et y plongea ses pieds. Il assura alors d'un hochement de tête à son amant que le terrain était dégagé et sans danger...Enfin, que tout allait bien !  
  
- Wufei ! Heero ! C'est bon on peut y aller !! ...Mais mais, ils sont où ??  
  
Trowa lui montra deux nageurs partis déjà à perpète, le manège du petit blond ne les concernant pas.  
  
- Mais ils auraient pu nous attendre au moins !!! Allez, on va les rejoindre. A la une, à la deux, à la troizzzzzzz !!!!  
  
Quatre sauta sans plus de cérémonie dans la piscine en se bouchant le nez, et ne vérifiant pas plus que ça s'il y avait des nageurs dans les parages...pauvres nageurs qui, pas assez promptes à la comprenette du danger que représente ce si mignon garçon, ont d'ailleurs pris les vagues de la bombe humaine en pleine poire.  
  
Trowa le suivit plus calmement, se contentant de glisser dans l'eau. Ils finirent quand même par rattraper les deux échappés.  
  
- Hey, Quatre tu pouvais pas t'empêcher de te faire remarquer encore ? Fit Wufei.  
  
-Baaah....Pour deux gouttes, ils vont pas mourir !  
  
- Quaaaaaatre, fit le chinois exaspéré par tant de désinvolture.  
  
Heero partit faire quelques longueurs pendant qu'ils discutaient chiffons. Il percuta quelqu'un sans faire attention et s'excusa rapidement, de l'eau dans les yeux, si bien qu'il ne distingua pas sa victime, il n'eut que le temps de voir une natte disparaître...encore cette natte qui le narguait. Sans penser ce qu'il faisait, il s'empara de la natte et son propriétaire s'arrêta net.  
  
- Aiiieuh !! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends !!!! ...Oh c'est toi ???  
  
- Hn. Enfin, je veux dire...Salut !  
  
Puis avisant la natte qu'il tenait toujours fermement dans la main devant les yeux ahuris de Duo, il la lâcha et rougit comme un gamin pris en faute.  
  
- Oh ! Je m'excuse, je sais pas ce qui m'a prit !  
  
- bah, c'est pas grave...Je t'ai fait pire je crois ! Se remémora Duo.  
  
Hop ! Re-blush, en souvenir de ces si belles fesses atterrissant sur son visage...lui faisant au passage un mal de chien !  
  
- Euuuh, t'étais pas à l'aquarium tout à l'heure ?  
  
Le visage de Duo s'assombrit soudain.  
  
- Si...  
  
- Tu pourrais pas dire à ton copain de faire attention aux gens qu'il bouscule dans les couloirs. Il ne s'excuse même pas !  
  
- Le jour où Solo s'excusera de faire du mal, ce sera un autre homme ! Fit Duo d'un ton mordant.  
  
Heero vit que le sujet était chaud. Mais il avait envie d'en savoir plus aussi. Une curiosité envers ce bel inconnu lui avait embrasé le c?ur.  
  
- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller avec ton copain.  
  
- En quoi ça te regarde ? Tu fais courrier du c?ur aussi ? Le fusilla Duo.  
  
En colère, il partit faire quelques brasses. Heero se serait tapé de sa bêtise ! Le premier jour où il peut enfin discuter avec ce curieux garçon, il lui sort ça ! Mais quel con ! Dépité, il retourna à ses longueurs.  
  
Wufei, Quatre et Trowa jouaient avec le fameux ballon rose dans la piscine. Ca ne disait rien à Heero de les rejoindre, un peu méfiant tout de même, alors il décida de se reposer sur son transat. Quelle ne fut sa surprise d'apercevoir Duo plongé dans une lecture juste à côté du transat de Wufei. Prenant son courage à des mains, il déménagea discrètement ses affaires de son transat à celui de Wufei, et fixa Duo un petit moment, remarquant tout de même que son petit copain n'était pas dans les parages. Duo n'avait strictement rien remarqué et il sursauta lorsqu'une voix le tira de sa lecture, lui disant :  
  
- Excuse-moi.  
  
- Hein ??  
  
Il tourna vivement la tête vers la voix et sembla surpris de voir Heero, assis, le regardant.  
  
- Ah, c'est encore toi ? Nan, écoute, j'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça ! De toute façon, c'est une évidence que ça va pas avec Solo. Mais c'est vrai que ça fait pas plaisir de se le faire remarquer...  
  
- J'aurais pas dû...Mais promis, j'en parle plus !  
  
Amusé, Duo laissa choir son livre et le regarda plus amplement.  
  
- Tu as envie de discuter ?  
  
- Hn ?  
  
- Bah oui, si tu me promets une telle chose, c'est que tu as l'intention de me parler d'autre chose !  
  
- Oh ! Bah, ouais, en fait...  
  
- On peut commencer par se présenter ! Moi, c'est Duo Maxwell ! I run, I hide but I never lie !  
  
- Ca pour courir tu cours ! Je suis Heero Yuy.  
  
- T'es de quelle origine ?  
  
- Ma mère était française et mon père japonais, tu vois, ça donne ça !  
  
- Ouah...Moi, juste américain, c'est tout con quand même...  
  
- Ca donne un beau résultat quand même...  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Oh non non !! Rien !  
  
- Hum... enfin, voilà, j'ai 16 ans.  
  
-17 ans. Dis-moi, t'es en vacances ici ? Se renseigna Heero.  
  
- Ouais, faut vraiment être paumé...Enfin, je trouve que c'est pas mal quand même !  
  
- T'es dans quel camping ?  
  
- Oh, je ne campe pas, on vit chez le frère de Solo, qui travaille ici. Mais on est juste à côté d'un camping ! C'est le...euuh...camping « du sable chaud » je crois !  
  
- C'est vrai ? C'est là où on est avec mes potes !  
  
- C'est ceux-là là-bas ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Le petit blond a l'air bien excité ! Celui à la grande mèche, c'est son petit copain ?  
  
- C'est vrai que Quatre est un peu exubérant...Je me demande toujours comment Tro peut le supporter.  
  
- Avec l'amour, on supporte tout...Répond Duo, le regard dans le vague. Et l'asiatique là, c'est ton petit ami ?  
  
Ahuri, Heero fixa Duo avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
- Bin, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !  
  
- Nan, nan, c'est juste que Wu et moi, on est juste les meilleurs potes, c'est tout !  
  
- Ah...  
  
Ils continuèrent à bavarder pendant un petit moment, et se découvrèrent des points communs, des passions communes, comme l'informatique et puis les films de science-fiction entre autres.  
  
Quand Wufei et les autres arrivèrent, trempés, épuisés, mais contents de leur partie, ils remarquèrent tout de suite l'interlocuteur de Heero, ainsi que le changement de place de ce dernier.  
  
- Salut Heero ! Tu nous présentes pas ? Fit Wufei, interrompant la conversation passionnante des deux garçons.  
  
- Oh, vous êtes là ? Bin, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, voici Duo.  
  
- Salut, Fit Duo  
  
- Salut ! Ca va depuis ta chute ? Questionna Wufei en rigolant.  
  
- Oh ça ! Oui, ça va, mais j'ai eu un bon oreiller aussi !  
  
- Ca pour sûr, tu l'as même fait saigner du nez, fit Wufei, décidément en forme, d'attirant un regard courroucé de Heero, un peu de mauvaise humeur d'avoir été interrompu comme ça.  
  
- Ch'uis pas sûr que ce soit un exploit quand même...Fit Duo, un peu contrit.  
  
- Bah, t'inquiètes, il saigne du nez tous les jours à peu près, alors une saignée de plus ou de moins...  
  
Finalement, les quatre copains discutèrent un petit moment avec Duo, tout en se reposant de leur partie de ballon rose, surnommé Rélélé par le chinois. Si bien qu'ils firent encore une partie de ballon, mais cette fois avec Heero et Duo.  
  
- Ouais, super, c'était génial ! Fit Duo, en remontant vers son transat, tout dégoulinant d'eau.  
  
- C'est vrai !!! S'exclama Quatre, même si...  
  
Wufei et Heero partirent à rire. En effet, Quatre en essayant de rattraper le ballon, avait atterri dans la poitrine opulente d'une vraie matrone, qui avait rougi sur le coup, et qui n'avait pas arrêté d'envoyer des ?illades énamourées à Quatre pendant toute la partie.  
  
- Ouais, t'avais une belle touche, Quatre ! Plaisanta Wufei, s'attirant encore un autre ?il noir de Trowa. Un de plus à ajouter dans sa collection...  
  
- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria Duo, virant au plus blanc.  
  
- Quoi ? Demanda Heero, inquiet pour son nouvel ami.  
  
- J'avais pas vu l'heure !! Solo va s'inquiéter !! Il va se demander où je suis encore passé !!  
  
- Duo, tu n'as pas de compte à lui rendre à ce crétin ! Fit Heero, un peu remonté que Duo continue à s'intéresser à cet idiot.  
  
- Cet idiot comme tu dis est mon petit ami ! Fait attention à ce que tu dis ! Bon, à la revoyure les mecs !  
  
Duo partit en courant presque, le visage reflétant la colère que lui avait inspiré la réflexion de Heero. Ou n'était-il pas plutôt en colère contre lui, de son indécision ?  
  
Heero, en tout cas, se serait encore mille fois tapé. Il avait tellement peu l'habitude de parler que quand il en sort une, c'est pour dire une connerie ! Il devrait tourner la langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler ! Il ne pouvait pas nier que Duo lui plaisait. Mais celui- ci semblait si attaché à son « Solo », il ne comprenait pas. Comment un crétin pareil pouvait trouver une perle pareille et le traiter de cette façon ? Le peu qu'il avait pu apercevoir avait suffit à le révolter. Et puis, peut-être qu'il avait une chance ? Ca ne marchait pas fort, même Duo s'en rendait compte. Mais entre s'en rendre compte et réagir, il y avait un grand pas à franchir. Et Duo ne semblait pas prêt à le faire. Heero se promit de l'y aider...  
  
A suivre !!!  
  
Voilà, le chapitre est terminé !! Ne vous plaignez pas, on voit beaucoup plus Duo dans ce chapitre là !!!! Alors, des avis ???  
  
Tahiri-Chan : Bin, y'a pas de notes avec ce chapitre ??? O__o ''' ? Je suis malade, y'a que ça ! Un thermomètre, une couette, une bouillotte !!! Wufei : Mais ça va pas la tête ? Le soleil t'a tapé sur la tête grave ! Y fait 40 ° dehors et tu veux une couette ? Tahiri-chan : Bin quoi ? 


	7. The end of love ?

Auteur : Tahiri-Chan, la maltraiteuse de bishôs, c'est moaaaaaa !

E-mail : tahiri-chanwanadoo.fr

Source : D'un très très très lointain souvenir, je crois que c'était Gundam Wing...Enfin...voilà quoi...

Genre : oh je sais plus, un peu tout on va dire, humour, je m'y accroche quand même...Même si cet épisode est sans doute plus sérieux…Si c'est possible…

Couples : Pfffff, c'est même plus une surprise...

Disclaimer : Faut marquer quoi là déjà ? Oh crotte ! C'est vrai ! Pas à moi...Ces bishôs pas à moa ? Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Larmes aux yeux Je veux l'aumône...

Remerciements : r'niiiiiifle ! Gros bisous pour toutes ses reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir immense !

Merci à Babel,

Siria Black2 : Kikou toa ! Mici bocoup pour ta review et voili la suite !

Ch'tite elfie : J'adore te retrouver fourrée dans mes reviews ! Au moins tu rouspètes pas parce que Quatre est un « peu » (Beaucoup ? Vraiment ?) OOC ! Looool ! Voui, c'était le grand retour de Duo ! ...oups, j'ai dit c'était ? Allez, voilà la suite !

Hathor : Rhaaaa, ma déesse préférée tu es làààààà ! Rhooo Tro est ton pilote préféré, tu devrais pas aimer cette fic alors, il passe un peu à la trappe quand même...Enfin, ch'uis contente que tu lises quand même Tu t'es bien lâchée sur ta review, ça m fait plaisir Bon, le chéri de Wu-chéri n'est pas loin, même plus près que tu ne le crois...Et puis les aventures du ballon rose à la plage ne sont pas finies, loin s'en faut...Niark !

Sakura Hiwatari : Ma pitite Saku-chérie ! Nan je t'assures, l'est trop long ce pseudo, ça me fait taper pendant une plombe...Loooool ! Mais nan, pas méssante avec Hee-chan moa...La voilà la suite !

Law : Merci pour ta review law ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te retrouver fidèle au poste, ravie que mes bêtises complètement débiles te font quand même rire Looool ! Voili la suite, alors c'est promis, une ch'tite review ? -

Yuna Chan 02 : Gros merci pour ta review ! Voili la suite !

**Ch'tite note : **Oui, une fois n'est pas coutume, je fais une petite note. C'était surtout pour dire que non, je ne laisse pas totalement tomber les fics mais je n'ai plus du tout le temps de m'en occuper. Mais là, ça m'a démangé et pour une fois, j'ai un peu laissé tomber mon boulot pour voir ce que ça donnait. C'est dur de s'y remettre. Ne vous étonnez pas si le ton a changé, c'est difficile de déconner sur ce genre de choses. ''' Voilà, c'est tout.

**Chapitre 6 : L'amour à la plage…The End of love ? **

De retour au campement, les quatre amis se jetèrent sur quelques malheureuses provisions, qui n'eurent d'autre tort que de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Pour satisfaire l'appétit de quatre garçons en pleine croissance, ce n'était surtout pas du p'tit Vittel au goûter ! Wufei, le plus affamé, dévora les deux tablettes de chocolat qui ne purent prendre la fuite à temps...

Wufei...Commença Heero.

Mmmquoa ? répondit-il, la bouche pleine.

Arrêtes de bouffer, tu vas avoir une crise de foie et il faut que nos provisions fassent plus longtemps qu'un goûter !

Rhoooooo ! Pour deux tablettes, tu vas pas pleurer !

Moi non, mais toi oui, demain au petit-dèj...

Quoa ? C'était les dernières ?

Eh oui...ricana Heero, devant la face déconfite du chinois.

Mais mais...qui a mangé les trois autres ?

Toi, ce matin Wu, répondit Quatre, désolé que ses avertissements n'aient pas eu l'effet escompté.

C'est même pas vrai euh d'aboooord !

Wufei se leva, outré.

Ouais, ouais, ça va, Wu, range ton katana...Et arrête avec tes « Honneur et Justice » ! La prochaine fois tu feras attention, c'est tout.

Je serai digne jusqu'au bout ! Beugla le chinois

Ouais, ouais, bah puisque t'es digne et donc debout, va donc me chercher ma serviette dans la toile s'te plait, fit Heero, qui connaissait très bien son ami.

Dans cet état là, vaut mieux ne pas faire attention à lui. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il adorait le titiller... même si Quatre qualifiait cela de « suicidaire »

Comment oses-tu ! En garde, Heero ! Je vais t'embrocher comme un lapin !

Bah, si tu veux, on joue ça aux dés !

Wufei se rassit aussitôt. Son autre vice : le jeu...

OK ! Prépares-toi Yuy, tu vas mourir !

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux en tailleur, face à face et sortirent le gobelet et les deux dés. Le principe était simple. Celui qui avait accumulé le plus points en 5 coups gagnait et l'honneur était sauf.

Ah ah ! Yuy, t'es mort, j'ai fait un onze.

Heero, stoïque, prit les dés et les lança : 12.

P ! trois regards noirs Euuuh désolé les gars ! C'est pas possible ! T'as truqué le jeu !

M'enfin, Wu, fit Quatre. Comment veux-tu truquer des dés ? En plus, c'est un jeu à moi et je te certifie qu'ils sont nets !

Pas comme le maître…

De koiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Trowaaaaaaaaaa !

regards noirs de la mort qui tue

Hey, c'est quand même pas ma faute s'il s'excite très vite quand même ! Oh purée, vous me gavez, je vais faire un tour !

Sur ce, Wufei se leva et claqua…euh…la toile.

…. Trowa

Ouais, on va dire victoire par forfait.

Il a l'air fâché Wu…Fit Quatre

C'est pas trop étonnant, Fit Heero en regardant le blond.

Mais c'est lui qui a commencé !

Et si tu prenais pas la mouche tout de suite aussi ! Ah tiens, je vais faire comme lui ! A plus !

Heero lui aussi sortit de la toile, non sans avoir pris son parapluie. Le temps se couvrait encore. Wufei n'avait pas pris cette précaution. Mais il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Ce n'était pas bien grave, Quatre tapait sur les nerfs à force, il ne savait pas s'arrêter, c'est dire quand ils étaient patients. Mais bon, par principe, il fallait bien qu'il aille le chercher, c'était une façon pour lui de lui exprimer son soutien.

Il le retrouva vite, au bord de la plage, trempé.

S'lut.

Ah c'est toi Heero.

Il tendit son parapluie. La pluie se transforma en petite bruine fine.

Merci. Ah purée, ça fait du bien.

Hn.

Désolé d'avoir été si brusque, mais j'étais un peu énervé…

Toi et la bouffe…

Heerooooooo

Mais bon, comme ça, j'ai gagné…par forfait !

Hey ! Qui a décrété ça ? Je vais revenir finir la partie !

Tu es parti, tu as perdu.

Absol…

Non ! Ca suffit ! Là, c'est fini, j'en peux plus !

Tiens, encore cette voix connue…Wufei tourna la tête.

C'est pas vrai…On a un abonnement à la série _L'amour à la plage _?

Dis donc, c'est légitime que je veuille savoir où tu étais encore passé !

Mais pas que tu me traite de traîné ! Plus jamais, tu as compris, cette fois, tu as été trop loin !

Je crois qu'on est à l'épisode « le divorce »…Murmura le chinois.

Coup de coude du voisin.

Aïeuh ! Maieuh !

Chut !

Duo ! Tu dois comprendre que je t'aime, j'ai besoin de savoir où tu es, je suis inquiet sinon…

Inquiet ? fit la voix stridente de Duo, au bord de l'apoplexie. Inquiiiiiet ! Laisse moi rire ! La dernière fois que j'ai failli me faire vraiment mal, tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire, c'est m'insulter et insulter les gars que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam ! Mais pas de t'apercevoir par toi même si je n'avais rien ! Tu laisses 300 messages par heure sur mon portable, je dois rendre compte de tous mes rendez-vous et sorties, de toutes mes connaissances, des élèves qu'il y a dans ma classe, et j'en passe et des meilleurs !

Duo…

NON ! Solo, tu ne m'aimes pas…Sinon tu ne ferais jamais ça…Je ne suis que ton jouet, ta possession ! Désolé, ça ne marche pas !

C'est complètement faux, tu affabules ! Tu n'es pas bien ce soir !

Et voilà c'est moi le bourreau, le dingue de l'histoire !

Duo, on va rentrer, tu vas te calmer et on va discuter de ça.

Discuter ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que ce mot veut dire ! Tu sais, ça veut dire « échange », pas « mon idée elle est comme ça, tu n'as pas le droit d'en avoir d'autres » !

Je ne suis pas comme ça !

Si !

Non !

Si !

Noon !

Ca suffit ! Ce sont des conversations stériles qui ne mènent nulle part…

Voilà des paroles sensées…

Je t'accompagne…Mais pas pour ce que tu crois. Je récupère mes affaires et je m'en vais…

QUOI ?

Tu as bien compris, Solo. Je te quitte…Tu as compris ? Je. Te. Quitte.

Je te défends…Tu n'as pas le droit !

Tu vois, tu recommences.

Tu ne me quitteras jamais, tu es à moi !

Baf

Duo s'écroula par terre, une gifle violente étant venue s'abattre sur son visage.

Mais…Mais…CA VA PAS NON ! Hurla Wufei, qui ne put s'en empêcher. Il se retourna vers Heero, mais eut la surprise de ne plus le retrouver à sa place. Il vit avec horreur son meilleur ami courir vers l'agresseur et lui coller la plus belle droite de sa vie.

HEY ! T'ES QUI TOI ! ON T'A PAS SONNE ! Fit Solo, en accusant le coup, un beau bleu commençant déjà à pointer sur sa joue.

Je n'aime pas les gens violents.

Et c'est toi qui dit ça ! Mêle toi de tes affaires ! Eh, mais, tu es celui qui a essayé de draguer Duo l'autre jour.

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. On ne se connaît pas mais je sais que tu n'as pas à faire ça.

Je fais ce que je veux de lui.

C'est bien là ton tort.

Tu veux te battre ?

Solo ! Laisse le tranquille ! Il n'a rien à voir là dedans ! S'écria Duo

Solo resta un instant interdit et un sourire froid apparut à son visage :

Alors c'était ça…Tu étais avec lui cet après-midi, tu me quittes pour lui ?

Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne le connais même pas !

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre là !

Mais j'en sais rien…Va t'en, je ne veux plus te voir ! Tu as fais assez de mal !

Wufei arriva sur ces entrefaites et reprit :

Ce jeune homme a raison, ce soir tu en as trop fait.

Et un shintok maintenant ! Vous voulez faire un melting pot ? Désolé, je suis un pur français, moi !

Et veux tu voir ce qu'un « shintok » ceinture noir est capable de faire ?

Solo soutint le regard noir du chinois puis abandonna vite.

Bah, de toute façon, tout ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Reste là si tu veux, Duo, mais je t'attends chez moi. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas faire.

Sur ce, il tourna des talons et s'en alla vers la villa à proximité de la plage.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi on vous croise tout le temps, vous deux.

Duo, ayant suivi le regard de Wufei, répondit dans un soupir. :

Oui, on n'habite pas loin de votre camping. Je suis désolé que vous ayez assisté à cela…

Bah, on n'a pas la télé sous la toile, ça remplace !

Gros coups de coude de la mort qui tue dans les côtes. Wufei se rendit compte de la méga bourde qui venait de faire.

Oh ! Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Duo !

Bah, t'inquiètes pas…C'est vrai je suis le roi des imbéciles !

Une main se tendit vers lui, qui était encore assis sur le sable mouillé. Duo releva la tête et aperçut le regard de Heero, et il vit dans ses yeux…quoi ? Un peu de compassion peut-être, de l'inquiétude ? Personne ne s'était jamais inquiété pour lui. Mais ce qu'il vit le réchauffa un peu, malgré le fait qu'il grelottait. Il prit la main qu'il trouva si chaude et si réconfortante.

Merci…Heero ?

Hn.

Excuse-le, il n'a jamais su bien aligner trois mots. Fit Wufei.

Sourire carnassier

Bin, me voilà frais ! J'ai plus de toit maintenant !

Avant de réfléchir à ça, que dirais-tu de venir te sécher sous la toile, tu es trempé.

Oui, il y a assez de place, ajouta Heero, rougissant un peu juste après.

Merci beaucoup, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé…

C'est rien de le dire ! Allez, viens par là et on va soigner ça ! C'est qu'il tape dur !

En effet, la lèvre de Duo avait pratiquement éclaté sous la gifle et du sang coulait encore de la blessure.

Ils s'en furent tous les trois vers le camping du Sable chaud…

A suivre … !

Eh non, pas de fil rouge cette fois, pourtant j'avais la méga situation pour le faire durer, mais j'ai trouvé que ça collait pas trop à l'histoire…Looool ! Alors pas de clac heeronien cette fois !


End file.
